There Was
by iamamywaterhouse
Summary: The final Death Eaters were killed or captured, and a celebration leads to more questions being asked. What happened to Charlie that means he stopped living and how can Hermione help?
1. Victory Is A Confusing Mistress

There was raucous applause, many cheers and even something resembling a howl as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Congratulations you three!" Bill called over to them as Charlie, the twins, Angelina, Luna, Neville and Percy (although reluctantly) showed them with one of the twins' new inventions - 'Brand Spanking New Celebratory Whizz Bangs'. Fred and George pulled them into a group hug, cheering and jumping around. Finally, after three years of hunting and secret Order missions the last Death Eater was executed and the Light could finally live without the fear of the Dark.

"Is it all over?" Bill asked Harry seriously. He nodded in reply to the older redhead, and seeing the relief in his face pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Come on, tell us who you caught then!" Fred asked as he detangled himself from a hug with Hermione.

"Yeah, who got who? George added.

"You know who was left" Ron reminded them with a grin, loving the feeling of knowing something the twins didn't. "But I'd like it known that I pummelled that Malfoy shit into the ground before he was carted off to the Dementors" he added proudly.

"Ron? Pummel? Surely not!" Charlie added with a smirk as Bill laughed. In reality Ron had benefitted massively from the rigorous training all Aurors are put through before they can take their positions. Harry, although physically smaller had gained confidence and presence as he fine-tuned his training with Kingsley and the remaining Order before they went on this particular mission.

"Yeah, bit of a difference from when he had that pink teddy when he was a kid" Bill added, dodging a well thrown bread roll from the youngest Weasley.

"When he was a kid, Gred?"

"Yeah, Forge. I'm sure I saw that thing last week before they went off on their top secret Order thing" the twins added getting their already laughing family into hysterics. The situation was made worse as Ron tried to get them both in a headlock at the same time, plunging everyone in the room into uncontrollable guffaws.

"Fuck off you two" Ron added slightly haughtily. "I pummelled the shit out of him, you know, for Gin". Although they knew nothing of what happened before her death, the boys knew Ginny was with Draco Malfoy, and it was him who cast that final curse. A morose silence was about to fall, but three years on they had come to terms that their little sister was never coming back. They could talk about it now, despite how hard it was in the past for them.

"Harry, who got the Lestrange bitch?" Charlie asked. Harry didn't answer but turned to Hermione. She had been the most quiet out of the bustling crowd in the kitchen.

"You did Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Hermione?"

"You ok there, Bookworm?" Fred asked when there was no reply. She was quiet as she leaned against a worktop.

Hermione realised that all eyes in the room were on her, so she turned and gave a very unconvincing "I'm fine" and excused herself. As she left, she heard Harry and Ron singing her praises about how she brought down Bellatrix one-on-one. After being crudioed and tortured all those years ago, Hermione wasn't herself and brought her down with a swift killing curse. It was only two days ago, but since she had not been herself. She had been with Harry and Ron for nearly a month, in their old tent, hunting down the Dark. Just like old times.

That last day when they were packing up for the final time felt different. She wasn't herself, she was Hermione Jean Granger; mudblood, house elf activist and the smartest witch of her age. She wasn't the killing curse wielding person she was then. No matter how many times she heard Harry, Ron, Kingsley or any of the Order that she had seen before she got back to the Burrow say she it was 'a spur of the moment thing' the less she believed it. She wanted to be told how it was, not get the sugar-coated version from her friends and peers.

After a considerable amount of time alone in one of the upstairs bedrooms (Hermione didn't know which one, she was only after a quiet place and decided that this one will do), she heard footsteps on the stairs. Not wanting to be disturbed just yet, Hermione slid off the bed and crouched down. Without warning, the door burst open and a tall, well-built man walked in while pulling a tee shirt above his head. Even without seeing his face, she could tell who it was.

And he was moving towards her, instinctually knowing where to place his feet without the floorboards creaking too much. Hermione watched as the figure tugged at the clothing to stop it snagging on the ponytail hanging down his back. Still walking, the man moved closer to his wardrobe, and without knowing it, a crouching Hermione.

Too little too late, Hermione's knee and the man's foot collided and they ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Shitting hell!" the man exclaimed as he fell to the floor onto Hermione.

"Bill! I'm so sorry" Hermione stammered as she huddled under him.

"Hermione?" Bill asked, puzzled as to why his youngest brothers best friend was now underneath him on his old bedroom floor while he was shirtless


	2. Not Taking Things For Granted

"Bill, would you mind getting off me, you're a bit heavy" Hermione asked as she rested her hands on his chest. With that he stood and offered his hand to Hermione, which she took and he effortlessly pulled her up. Together, they sat on the edge of the bed, silence washing over them for endless minutes. After ten minutes of silence, Bill (who couldn't keep still at the best of times) broke the silence.

"Want to talk about it? It's ok if you don't" he asked. He kept it at that, allowing Hermione time if she wanted to answer the question.

"Do you think I should go through trial for what I did?" she asked. Out of every question she asked herself, this one cropped up most frequently. When it came down to the bare facts she had killed another human being. She had taken the life of another.

"No. I don't" Bill simply stated. "And no one else does either. Remember, she would have killed you"

"Why is it when Ron or Harry says that I don't believe them?" Hermione asked another question, to save from over thinking the situation too much.

"Because dear Ron has a tendency to sugar coat things he doesn't think you want to hear, and Harry is too kind for his own good and doesn't want to hurt you" Bill reasoned. In the time they had known each other they hadn't had such a long conversation, even when she stayed at Shell Cottage when they were hurting Horcruxes. Of course they got on well, but they didn't know each other well.

"Do you always have answers?" she asked with a heavy sigh and a small smile.

"Yes. Well, most of the time" Bill said with a grin as he nudged Hermione's shoulder with his own. "But in all fairness, I was only right with Harry because I guessed. It's usually Charlie who I can read like a book"

With the mention of Charlie, Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly, but as her head rest on Bill's shoulder, no one saw.

"Is he an interesting book, or is like reading Ron?" she asked shyly. "In the sort of way you read a list" she added. This resulted in a loud chuckle from Bill as he threw his head back to laugh.

"No, Ron's a unique case in us Weasleys. The thing with Charlie is you have to spell things out to him or he just won't get it, despite being an interesting book. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, after you, he's the only other Weasley I don't really know, not like I know Ron and the twins. What with Ginny gone, I don't want to take this family for granted anymore" Hermione quietly replied. "I know he works with dragons, and he's in the Ministry all the time trying to get them to overhaul the dragon product laws, but I don't know what he's like. You're easy, Bill. You work and Gringotts and your curse breaking is famous, and you are married to Fleur and like sugar in your tea and those pink sugar hearts from Wheezes"

With that Bill sat smiling, wondering how he could help Hermione get to know the older half of the Weasley family more.

"If you want to get to know him more, just start talking about books or dragons" Bill said. This book analogy was going better than he thought so he went with it for a bit longer. "Don't talk about the war with him. He may look big and strong, but he's a kitten really"

Footsteps, unheard by the two sat on the edge of the bed, made their way upstairs. The man they belonged to heard voices.

"Thanks for everything, Bill. I really am lucky to have you tell it how it is" he heard Hermione say through the door.

"you're welcome, sweetie" Bill replied. Hanging back on the landing so he couldn't be seen, the newcomer swore he heard a kiss.

In the room, Bill pressed a kiss into hermione's temple as he put an arm around her shoulders. She felt small next to him, but grateful for his company.

"I better get some clothes on" Bill mused as he walked to the wardrobe, nothing tripping him up as he went. "Ron managed to throw a bag of flour at Fred when he was taking the piss out of him for something... Downstairs is a catastrophe" he informed Hermione.

"He may be a good Keeper, but his aim is dreadful" Hermione replied with a smile.

The man on the stairs was becoming more confused. Bill and Hermione? Slowly, he walked into the room.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked, her head swinging from Bill's not quite fully dressed form, to the door.

"Have they tidied up downstairs? Mum will lose her shit if she comes home and sees that" Bill asked. Bill turned and looked at his brother. He could recognise the half-rage-half-confused look anywhere. "Hermione? Would you be an angel and kick Ron's arse into gear for me? I'll be down in a minute"


	3. You Know Why

**Thank you to everyone who has added this to their alerts and taken the time to review.  
>Here is part three you all you lovely people. <strong>

With that, Hermione wiped her eyes and quietly left the room, sidling carefully around Charlie who was still in the doorway. Even before the door was fully closed behind her, Charlie's fist was in Bill's face. Sprawled on the floor, Bill look up while wiping blood from his bottom lip.

"What the fuck are you doing, Bill?" Charlie started. "You're married and about to have a kid for Christ's sake. What are you doing messing about with Hermione?"

"Your right hook has got worse, Charlie Boy" Bill mused. Confident most of his brothers rage was now expelled into his face, Bill stood up and look him in the eye. "Look, she was upset when they came back, only a fucking idiot couldn't see it and I'm related to a whole bloody bunch of them I see"

"Why was she even in here?" Charlie asked, still fuming but not longer violent.

"I don't know. She wanted somewhere quiet and she was still all over the place with what she's just done so must have come in here. I know you were the same" Bill was referring to what Charlie had done during the war. In a situation similar to Hermione's, Charlie was facing a Death Eater literally out for blood. After hearing about Bill's werewolf attack, Charlie hunted Greyback down and duelled until there was nothing left of him. Although all Weasley's were prone to anger, Charlie had always been the worst, even as a child.

Charlie had been pacing the room in front of the window, but turned to look at Bill.

"But what was all this about then? 'Thanks for everything'? What have you done, Bill? If you're fucking about with her, I'll do more than punch you in the face" Charlie warned.

"She was upset, and needed to talk." Bill answered honestly. "And since when did you care? I'd expect this from Ron or Harry, but why you? You barely know her"

"You damn well know why, Bill" Charlie said flatly. After the war Charlie had come home to the Burrow. His life in Romania was over, his partner was dead after Death Eaters tried to release the dragons held there. His partner, a young woman who was bookish and clever named Carley was no more, but all her best assets were reflected in one Hermione Jean Granger.

"You can't use Carley as an excuse anymore. You can't replace her" Bill said flatly. "Look, Hermione wants to get to know you more, and you'd do well to remember who she is. Or isn't"

"Since when did you get so bloody smart?" Charlie asked as he kicked a waste paper basket on his way to the door. Together the two brothers made their way towards the kitchen to see if the mess had been cleared away.

_For Now.  
>So, what are we thinking about Charlie getting all protective of Hermione? Or what about Charlie's past?<br>__These chapters WILL be getting longer, I promise and thank you for reading. X _


	4. It Was A Pitiful Excuse

**_Part 4 is here! It's another short one (begs for forgiveness), but it's one that made me laugh hysterically while I was writing it and I hope you do too. I checked, and they all get longer from here on out.  
>I'm going to have to leave it 4-5 days between updates for a while as Uni is rudely interrupting my writing but as I've written up to chapter 10 I should be ok for a bit. I won't leave it more than a week even if I have to get my iPad out on the bus and type away while hoping it doesn't get half inched. <em>**

Catastrophe didn't cover it. Before they reached the door, they heard screams.

Angelina, Luna and Neville were in a furious battle over the kitchen table with Ron, Fred and George. Flour, sugar, fondant icing and all manner of baking paraphernalia was being thrown across it.

"Take that, herbology boy!" Fred called as he catapulted wet spaghetti into Neville's face. "That's for being too soft with the garden gnomes!"

"Hey Fred!" Angelina called out in a sing-song voice. Fred, not able to resist a call from his girlfriend, looked up. In the split second his focus was gone, Angelina and Luna both got face-shots with baked beans and mushy peas respectively. Their breathless laughing had started before either of them could duck down behind Neville who had a continuous stream of baked alaska and broken biscuits attacking Ron. George was giving Fred his best _'You seriously fell for that?' _face.

"Damn you, Witch! No sex for a week for that!" Fred cursed as he scraped pea out of his eye.

"Like you'd stick to that, you'd still shag her even if she tied you up and slapped you senseless" Harry called over from the other side of the room.

"That does sound like fun. What say you to some light bondage, Angelina my dear?"

"No fucking way. Wearing a Hot Healer uniform for you is painful enough!" she shouted back. With that, every person in the room stopped and looked at Fred and then burst out into huge belly laughs and carried on with their food fight.

Harry, and surprisingly Percy were in a vicious battle of caramel sauce and tomato ketchup against Hermione who was running towards Charlie and Bill. Using them as a shield, she hid while laughing as they both held her would-be captors at arms length.

"So much for kicking arse, Hermione!" Bill called behind him. In a change of heart Harry, who was at the mercy of Bill, turned and squeezed, emptying a bottle of ketchup into Percy's unsuspecting face as Charlie held him in a headlock. Together Harry and Percy moved on and battled near the sink. Feeling incredibly small next to Bill and Charlie, Hermione released her wrath into the face of Charlie, caramel sauce sticking his long hair to his forehead. While he was doubled over laughing, Bill never saw the handful of cake coming his way as Hermione pressed it into Charlie's hand.

"Hermione! I thought we had something special, but all this time you were on his side!" Bill said in mock outrage. "I didn't want to have to do this..."

Before he finished his sentence, Charlie and Hermione had run behind the enemy lines of Luna, Neville and Angelina's team, and joined in with the main fight. Bill dug his hands into a bowl of sticky custard and flung it at Hermione's back.

"You may have just finished the Death Eaters, but I'll not go easy on you!" Bill added as the more custard went flying, collateral damage hitting both Percy and Harry.

An hour later, the cupboards were bare on the inside and filthy on the outside. Angelina, Neville and Luna had stopped, and ended up slouching on the table with a small white flag flying at the end of their wands. Harry, Ron and Percy were all sat on the worktop occasionally flinging spoonfuls of beans at each other, but for the most part were exhausted. Bill and Charlie took the only other chairs that weren't too covered in food, and Hermione perched on the edge of Charlie's knees. Without warning, Charlie's arms went around Hermione's waist as he pulled her fully onto his lap.

"You have a boney backside and there is only so long I can put up with it digging into my knees" was his pitiful excuse.

Fred and George were still fighting valiantly, much to the amusement of Harry and Ron, who had directed their bean flicking at them.

"Give up, Forge" Fred said through gritted teeth as he rolled with his twin in a patch of spilled condensed milk,

"NEVER!" George replied. "I win. If you admit it I'll wear a Hot Healer outfit for the rest of the day"

With a smirk, Fred called "George wins!" and a round of applause came from those who hadn't fallen into a weary stupor. "Ange, get the outfit. We'll tidy up ready for the mission debrief"

Everyone burst out laughing, with the exception of George who went ghostly white as all colour drained from his egg-splattered face. Charlie was resting his chin on Hermione's shoulder and he could feel her laughing at his misfortunate brother.

"Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fucking fuck with a side order of holy fucking shit balls" George stammered. "Fred, you piece of ginger haired shite. How could you! Your own twin! YOUR OWN TWIN!"

They resumed their wrestling match on the floor, but George's disbelief was triumphing over a madly cackling Fred.

_For now…  
>I hope you all enjoyed this one, I sure did!<br>Please let me know what you think. X _


	5. Someone Has A Cruush!

**Ok, part 5 you guys!  
>I have to say a massive THANK YOU (See that? Massive.) to all of you who have added this to your favourites and story alerts, and to all you guys who review (BigTimeGleekBTR, thanks for reviewing EVERY time, you rock!). Huge hugs to all of you.<strong>  
><strong>This is another part that had me in fits of giggles, and all I can ask you to do now is enjoy, and of course review.<strong>  
><strong>[NB: Writers block is a bitch, but that's on chapter 13, and this is only chapter 5 so I should have ironed out any creases by the time that comes around!]<br>[Another NB: This is now officially my longest fic ever. I'm very very excited to share it with you.]**

Nearly half an hour later, the remaining mess was tidied by everyone other than George (who was still fuming at his conniving, heartless, backstabbing, hateful twin brother) were taking turns using the shower. Being the chivalrous family that they are, the men let the girls shower first, but not before many 'Shower together and leave the door open's and 'Mind if we watch ladies?' from Fred and Charlie. Just as the last broken egg shell was being vanished by Bill, and Hermione and Luna were returning from an emergency grocery trip, did Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Sirius, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall walk in.

Molly took one look at her family. The girls, Ron, Harry and Neville were all now squeaky clean, Fred was in the shower, George was getting changed and Bill and Charlie were still looking like a walking, talking buffet.

"What HAVE you all been doing in my kitchen!" she screeched.

"Molly dear, let's worry about that later," Arthur, contestant voice of reason, said calmly from behind her. "Just be thankful they had the brains to clean up."

"Oh Arthur, of course." Molly agreed. "Where are my three babies? You're not hurt? Can I fix you something to eat? Are you warm enough?" she asked as she pulled Harry, Ron and Hermione into a hug.

"Bloody hell mum, that must be a record." Ron said even though his voice was muffled by his mothers vice like embrace. "Panicking to shoving food down us in half a second flat!"

"Molly, honestly," Harry started "We're fine. Just bloody happy it's all over." He smiled as he planted a kiss on his adoptive mother's cheek. They all moved to sit around the kitchen as Bill and Charlie put temporary cleaning charms on each other.

"Sorry about the face," Charlie muttered and he carefully placed his wand on Bill's mouth.

"It's not so bad," Bill reassured him. "Like I said, your right hook has gotten worse."

Fred had just reappeared as McGonagall and Kingsley had started the debrief. They all crowded into the kitchen, as giant mugs of tea and hot chocolate were being passed around by Molly.

"I want to keep this brief," Kingsley started. "The general consensus of the ministry and Order is that Harry, Ron and Hermione, no matter what they had to do, are not to be punished for any Unforgivables they used. It is entirely understandable that in a life-or-death situation they acted as they had to. Ultimately it was them who ended this and punishing them for it is just insulting."

"Thank you, Kingsley." Harry said solemnly. Hermione's shoulders visibly relaxed and Charlie placed his arm on the back of her chair. As she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, Charlie pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Harry, you should know-" but Kingsley stopped as he looked up at the door.

"I know I'm shit hot, and I won't blame any of you ladies – Or men – if you want to jump me right here!" George called down as he came down the stairs. "Fred, I can see why you like Ange to wear this. I'd jump me, if I could." He strode into the doorway, his arms spread open and posing with his eyes shut tight. He was a sight, in his pale blue and white mini-dress, a red cross on the capped sleeves, matched with suspenders and black stockings. On his feet, he had enlarged a pair of shiny black high heels and on his head was a white and blue cap holding the front of his hair back. At the stunned silence, George opened his eyes.

"OH FUCK!"

Every Weasley child, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Neville, Luna, Arthur and Hagrid all descended into loud, uncontrollable booming laughs. Kingsley's and McGonagall's mouths twitched at the interruption and Molly was shocked into silence. Fred was laughing more than the rest, his head down on the table and his fist banging it, threatening to upturn the tea and hot chocolate.

"Jesus – George!" Charlie started as he wiped tears from his piercingly blue eyes. "Y- you have FANTASTIC legs!"

"Blimey George, where've you b-been hiding them?" Percy added.

"I hate every single sodding one of you." George said back to his hysterical audience. He punched Fred in the arm for good measure, but he didn't notice. Fred had started the silent laughter that results in a tortured stomach muscles, with tears streaming down his cheeks. Not one to shirk a challenge, George sat himself at the table to finish the rest of the debrief. Steadily, the younger half of the room and Hagrid regained control of themselves but couldn't look at George without an undignified guffaw leaving their mouths. McGonagall concluded the debrief by saying that any help rebuilding Hogwarts would be priceless, and of course everyone volunteered.

As the Order and Neville, Luna and Angelina left for their own houses, the Weasley's settled down. After such a long day Hermione was dead on her feet but stayed up with the rest to continue the celebrations. Molly fixed everyone soup and sandwiches before she and Arthur retired to bed.

"So then, Georgie," Fred started as he leaned back in his chair. "Breezy down there?"

Everyone snickered, they could look at George now but not for very long. He had come to terms he was sat in the family kitchen in his twin's girlfriend's naughty underwear so was starting to lighten up about how Fred had tricked him.

"Freddie, I am hanging like a dragon right now," was George's response.

"I've seen plenty of dragon dick, George," Charlie said from his seat. "And if you were hung like one it'd be dragging along the floor, or at least have it thrown over your shoulder." With this all the men in the room laughed heartily. The weight that had been lifted with the demise of the last Death Eaters was bringing out the best in everyone again.

"And with that lovely image I'm going to head for bed," Hermione said as she stood. As she did, Charlie raised himself from his chair; drawing looks from his brothers and Harry. "Goodnight everyone."

They all watched her leave and as soon as Hermione was out of earshot, everyone turned on Charlie.

"Someone has a cru-ush," Fred chimed in a sing-song voice.

"You know the drill Charlie. You hurt her and I'll hunt you down." Ron added.

"I will put you head of a pike if you put her through shit." Harry concluded.

"Didn't know you went for the bookish ones, Charlie?" George added.

"First off, I don't have a crush, I won't hurt her, no need to behead me and what's wrong with people who like books?" Charlie reeled off, looking at each person in turn. "And George, your balls are hanging out of your dress."

"Just airing them out, brother," George cockily said, making no attempt to cover himself. "You should try it, cool air of the testicles is a marvelous thing. Never mind me; you and Hermione?"

"There is no 'me and Hermione'" Charlie defended himself. "I was just being polite."

"Char, just talk to her for Christ's sake," Bill said.

"No. Screw you guys," Charlie added hotly. "I'm going to bed." And with that he stood up, and went to the staircase. With his foot on the first step, he leaned around the corner so he could shout.

"And I DON'T fancy Hermione!" He knew it was juvenile, but he had to make a point. Not that anyone in the kitchen believed him.

_For Now… _

_Dick jokes!_  
><em>I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's one of my favourites just for the twins' antics (which is based off a true story, but that's for another time!)<br>__Please review, let me know how you liked it. Hugs X_


	6. Transparency

**So, here we go with part 6 =)**  
><strong>I can officially say I've loved writing this, even though I've taken a few days away from it so I can get over writers block and have a rethink with it. I'm nearly done with the writing (three chapters to finish off!), so updates should be getting more frequent.<br>All I can ask again is for you to read and review =)  
>This part is a teeny big naughty, but I wouldn't be me if it wasn't (My "Maturity and Wagers" fic is basically porn… Yeah...).<strong>

* * *

><p>The following morning, Charlie woke, swearing to himself. He had forgotten about the cleaning charms he had put on himself and the caramel in his hair was making a comeback. As was the flour, custard, cake, egg, beans and Merlin knew what else. After detangling himself from his now dirty bed sheets he walked in the general direction of the bathroom. The piercing scream that followed didn't do his head any favours. Charlie was not, in any way, a morning person.<p>

"Charlie! Get out!" he heard a very irritated Hermione shout at him. He looked up in his confused and sleep-riddled state and put two and two together. He'd walked into the bathroom when Hermione was in the shower and was trying desperately to cover self with a towel.

"Sorry Her- Hermione," he said around a yawn. With that he turned and grabbed the door handle. "OOOOH!"

In his half-awake stupor, clothing hadn't been his top priority as he ambled to the bathroom. He had just given Hermione an eyeful, and so early in the morning too!

Once the door closed, Hermione relaxed. She threw the towel back onto the pile next to the sink and finished her shower. She had lived in a tent with Harry and Ron for months; it wasn't like she'd never seen a naked man before. Charlie was a man, and he was indeed naked, but he roused thoughts in Hermione neither of her friends did.

"_He's bigger than those two…" _

Hermione had to stop herself. Thinking impure things about Charlie Weasley is something she didn't do.

"_He's more built than I realised as well…"_

A hand moved to her breast as the hot water cascaded down her shoulders, the nipple hardening under her touch. She rolled the small nub in her fingers, roughly massaging herself. Breathing deeper as she slowly trailed her hand down her stomach and to the small amount of hair between her legs. Slowly, surely, she opened her legs wider and slicked a finger with own wetness, relishing the feeling of escape.

Closing her eyes, she entered a second finger into her centre. Breaths became shallow while her fingers moved in and out, replicating a motion she so wanted. In her head, Charlie's body was twisting, becoming hot and slick to touch.

Taking hold of the handle on the side of the shower, Hermione's hands moved faster and faster inside her as she brought herself closer to climaxing. Before she did, she removed her fingers and started slowly circling her clit. Sensitive, she drew in breath like a dying woman as she climaxed hard. Her head was screaming for release and it came in powerful, shuddering waves of pleasure. Riding through the wave of euphoria, her knees gave way and she slumped in the bottom of the shower, panting as the water ran over her prickling skin.

There she lay for what seemed like an age, coming down from her orgasm, brought out of her reverie by someone banging on the door.

"Hermione! A man's gotta piss!" She heard one of the twins call. She was too dazed to recognise which one but instead reached for her wand and dried herself where she lay. Standing and wrapping a towel around herself she opened the door and the twin barged in.

"Well, at least you have better legs than George,' Bill told her as he left the room he was staying in and saw her being forced from the bathroom. Hermione took it as a compliment and went to dress for the day. As she stood hooking her bra closed, realisation hit her. She had fantasised about Charlie.

"_I fantasized about Charlie," _she chastised herself.

Meanwhile, a mortified Charlie was just stepping back into his room.

"BILL!" he barked as he moved towards his bed, intent on laying back and picturing Hermione in the shower. "Why are you here?"

"We're helping Dad with the car," he said plainly as he threw a pair of jeans at his brother. "Well done for walking in on Hermione in your birthday suit, really smooth." he added with a smirk.

"Am I fuck helping with the car, that thing has been a waste of time since Ron started school!" Charlie argued, ignoring the low blow about Hermione.

"Well, it's either do that, or de-gnome the garden. You know Mum will keep you out there all day," Bill reasoned. "At least Dad isn't bothered if we don't help." Giving it up as a bad argument, Charlie pulled the black denims on and dragged a tight t-shirt over his head, the dark green making his red hair more vibrant.

After quickly inhaling some breakfast and washing most of the remaining caramel sauce out of his hair by putting his head under the kitchen tap, Charlie found himself in the old barn with Bill and Arthur. They were working on the Ford Anglia that had come home the previous year, having had enough of living wild in the Dark Forrest. Arthur, as an excuse to hide for a few hours a week, was fixing it up the Muggle way.

"Can you pass me that spanner, Bill?" Charlie asked from somewhere under the bonnet. He had his head and most of his torso in the engine bay, trying to remove the broken carburettor. Bill tapped the top of the engine with it to let him know it was there. After unfolding himself from the engine and standing up to stretch his back, Charlie looked at his two companions.

"What?"

"You've got your eye on someone," Arthur said, he was pleasantly amused.

"Like hell I have!" Charlie retorted.

"Aaah, denial. Such a cruel and unpleasant beast," Bill mocked, at which their father laughed.

"I'm-"

"Really Charlie?" Arthur asked cutting his Charlie off. He knew his sons inside out, even the one who didn't come home for years at a time. "What's so wrong about it?" Instead of answering Charlie buried his upper half in the engine again and started yanking the carburettor in the hope it would come out.

"It was right what I told Hermione yesterday," Bill mused as he handed another spanner to Charlie. "You really need stuff spelling out to you. And I thought Ron was bad."

"Ok, spell it out to me." Charlie demanded of Bill, not unkind but forceful.

"You and Hermione. Yesterday there was more than you think going on" Bill started. "During the food fight, everyone apart from you saw you hanging off her every word. And she gave you that cake you shoved in my face."

"So some cake in a food fight is your way of saying Hermione is in love with me?" Charlie replied smartly, doubting his brother's logic.

"After the food fight, you and her were sat on that chair for a hell of a long time. Even when you put your arms around her" Bill listed off. "I have loads of these, just from yesterday and today. During the debrief, you never took your arm off her chair, you kept hugging her and touching her arm. Jesus Charlie, you're like a puppy."

"Charlie, Bill has a point," Arthur agreed, careful of his words. "When I was going upstairs I heard Ron and Harry threaten you, and if they have caught on you really need to keep up." Arthur smiled to himself.

"Anything else, Holmes and Watson?" Charlie asked, growing impatient with his interrogation.

"Why yes," Bill piped up with a sly grin. "This morning."

With that, Charlie stopped and glared at Bill. There were some things that shouldn't be said in front of one's father, so together they agreed to talk about this later.

"Was it you who made Hermione scream this morning?" Arthur asked. "I thought it was one of the twins."

"You know I'm shit in the mornings!" Charlie hotly said, defending his morning idiocy. "I walked in on her when she was in the bathroom," he admitted sheepishly while playing with a loose bolt on the top of the engine. "If I knew I'd be getting the whole nine yards in here I would've gone and de-gnomed the garden with the others."

"No you wouldn't," Arthur said knowingly. "You hate those little blighters, and you'd get your ear talked off by your mother in half an hour with her demanding you give her grandchildren." The silence that followed proved that Charlie knew Arthur was right. With the initial interrogation over all three of them went back to fixing the car, silence playing on Charlie's mind. Was he really that transparent?

* * *

><p><em>For Now…<em>  
><em>What are we thinking? Is Charlie transparent or is there something running a bit deeper?<br>Review and let me know your thoughts!_


	7. Avoiding The Goodbyes

**Another update so soon? Why yes indeed, faithful readers.**  
><strong>I've decided to put more of this up as I want to have Charlie's history out there and I don't want this to be a story that is forgotten about or only updated because of the number of reviews it gets. I'm proud of this one, and why not share something you've worked hard on?<strong>  
><strong>This chapter (as well as the next) were incredibly difficult for me to write as I went through a very similar experience, but getting it down on metaphorical paper helped a lot.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy and please review to let me know your thoughts on this. X<strong>

* * *

><p>As Fleur was in France with her family for the next few weeks, Bill had a sterling opportunity to watch the development between Hermione and Charlie. They walked around the pond in the back garden when it was warm, and sat in the den together when it was cold. They spoke easily to each other, about books mostly, but Charlie was surprised at Hermione's opinion on dragons. She agreed with him that the ministry wasn't doing enough to stop the illegal dragon traders and was researching ways of combatting it. They debated with opposing thoughts on other things though: Sherlock Holmes and Hercule Poirot was the subject of the biggest argument yet.<p>

Bill also noted that they sat next to each other for meals, close together on the shortest edge of their oddly shaped table. If they were awake late at night, they sat on the squashy sofa together, Charlie massaging Hermione's feet as she lay across the cushions. She even took to combing the tangles out of his ponytail when sat on the floor in front of her. Bill smiled to himself, happy that Charlie was happy even if he was oblivious as to why.

It was a late Saturday night; a month or so after the end of the conflict and Charlie was pressing his thumbs into the arches of Hermione's feet. They were in their favourite places on the sofa with hot chocolate and marshmallows within arms reach.

"Charlie, why are you so good to me?" Hermione asked as she rolled her head back and almost purred at Charlie's ministrations. "I hope you know that you have to do that to my feet forever." she said as she closed her eyes to savour the feeling. Everyday for the past week, Harry, Hermione and all of the Weasley's had been at Hogwarts, rebuilding the castle. It was punishing work, mentally draining but utterly fulfilling nonetheless. Everyday they had all returned home achy and tired and only Hermione had the luxury of her own masseuse. The others relied on her to dig her thumbs into their shoulders or use Molly's Muscle Massager potion.

"I'd do this everyday to hear you make those noises," Charlie teased back. Hermione laughed as she realised she had descended into throaty moans and baby dragon noises. "I have to say, you make a great baby Horntail," he added as he tickled her feet. Without warning Hermione was laughing out loud, kicking her feet playfully but Charlie had no problem pinning her ankles down while he placed feather light touches on her toes.

"Charlie!" she chastised though giggles. "I can't breathe!" She warned, but it was between laughs, so Charlie didn't stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, while still torturing her poor, defenceless toes. "What about the back of your knees? They ticklish too?"

Rough hands slid up smooth calves as Charlie moved to Hermione's knees. He lightly dragged his fingertips over her skin, causing her to shiver as goose bumps trailed his hands. He took in Hermione's skin, getting drunk on her. Everything about these legs was amazing to Charlie. Hermione had calmed, revelling in the soft caress of Charlie. She knew she shouldn't risk her friendship with this man, but he stirred feelings in her that no one else could.

Hermione brought her eyes down as Charlie looked up at her. Their gazes met, they shared an intensity that was foreign, but not unpleasant.

"Charlie?" Hermione whispered, barely loud enough for Charlie to hear. Charlie's face was close to the front of her calves and he looked up through his eyelashes at her, all the while breathing in that 'Hermione' smell; old books, dust and orange shower products filled his nose. Charlie looked down at the pale expanse of skin and pressed a kiss into each leg, his stubble from the day scratching slightly. Hermione brought her hands to his head, brushing her fingers through his hair and pulling it from it's pony tale. Before pressing another kiss into the legs in front of him, Charlie berated himself before rising off the sofa completely.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Hermione asked as he stubbornly retied his pony tale. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't you, Hermione," Charlie started. This was his creek he was sailing up, and he'd just lost his spare paddle. "This is just too… too… Hermione, I can't," he admitted while he walked into the kitchen. Hermione followed, even though she had seen Ron do the same thing many times while on missions. When a Weasley walked away, there was a bigger issue troubling them than they liked to let on. This was textbook Weasley behaviour.

"Talk to me, Charlie," Hermione said from the door. Charlie sat at the table in his usual place, tapping at the surface agitatedly. "If you don't tell me what it is, I don't know where I should go from here."

"You're too much like her," Charlie admitted. Hermione didn't know who 'her' was but she knew grief and mourning when she saw it. She saw it everyday when she was working with the Order to rebuild Hogwarts. "I know you're not her, but you have so many of her qualities it scares me," he confessed in a voice much smaller than his own.

"Who, Charlie?" Hermione gentle asked. "Please tell me."

"Her name was Carley. Carley Spinx" He started after taking a deep breath. "She worked on the reserve and she was amazing. You'd have liked her, Hermione. Always had her nose in a book did that one." Charlie smiled despite the tear now running down his cheek. He was quiet for a moment, allowing himself to remember her. Carley's face was at the forefront of his mind.

"She would have agreed with you about Poirot, she always liked him over Sherlock Holmes," he said with a sniffle. "She worked as a healer back in Romania but she was drawn to the animals, I think that's why we got along so well. We were a team back then, I worked with the dragons and she patched me up at the end of the day. Its how it always was." He stopped for a moment, breathing deep to stop his voice from shaking. Hermione sat opposite him and pressed a tissue into his hands. He didn't wipe his eyes, just ripped pieces off the soft paper as his voice created words he couldn't control.

"When the Death Eaters attacked the reserve, they went for the Horntails and the Iron Hides. There were so many of our guys on the ground trying to keep the dragons in the pens and the Death Eaters out. I was with the Horntails at the time and one of the Carrow's was duelling Carley. Ricky, one of the other bosses told me to go and help her but I was too late," Charlie carried on. His eyes were staring off into the distance, unfocussed and empty. There were tears in Hermione's eyes but she daren't let them fall. This was harder for Charlie than her and he needed to say this out loud.

"As I got there, Carley was on the ground with Carrow standing over her. The sick fuck was waiting for me to come to her. When I got there she was killed, right in front of me. I held onto her until Bill had to drag me away and bring me home. I was going to ask her to marry me." And with that, great heaving sobs overtook Charlie as he openly wept into his hands.

Hermione moved around the table and embraced Charlie, rubbing circles on his back as his tears soaked the front of her old Gryffindor jumper.

"It's ok Charlie," Hermione soothed. "Everything will be ok."

"How the fuck can it be?" Charlie asked through the sobs. "She was carrying our child."

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," Hermione said, truthful in every syllable. "I'll help you through this. Whatever it takes," she added with a kiss to the top of his head. Together, they sat embraced in the kitchen until the day was greeting them through hazy sunlight. They didn't speak or move for hours, Hermione vigilant in her promise to do whatever it took to help Charlie through this.

At a time Hermione predicted to be around six, Bill came into the kitchen. He was clad only in his underwear, rubbing his arms to warm them while his long hair was a matted mess on his head. Startled at the interruption, both Hermione and Charlie jumped and looked around.

"Merlin, Bill," Hermione gently said as her breathing returned to normal. "You startled us."

"Is everything ok?" Bill asked, eyeing his tearstained brother in a weary Hermione's arms.

"Would you give me and Bill a minute?" Charlie softly asked, taking her hand in his and stroking it with his thumb.

"Of course. I'll be upstairs." Hermione said, she stifled a yawn as she reached the door.

"Get some sleep," Charlie added before she was fully out of view. She hummed in agreement as the ascended the stairs.

Bill took two Hagrid sized mugs from the cupboard and poured tea for them both and loaded them with sugar. After placing them on the table, Bill took Hermione's recently vacated seat and put a comforting arm around Charlie.

"You've never said goodbye, did you?" Bill asked. Charlie wrapped his hands around the hot bug of tea and shook his head slightly.

"To either of them." Bill pressed.

Another shake of the head.

"Then that's what me and you are doing today." Bill decided. "You have Hermione now and I want you to be happy again."

"How can I be? I still love Carley," Charlie said, his voice raspy from crying. "By trying to start things with Hermione I'm just betraying her-" he continued but Bill had other plans.

"I've been watching the two of you, Charlie," Bill said softly. "Ever since that food fight, you've been different. I can see it in your eyes. Ever since that day, you've been falling in love with her." Charlie grunted at the suggestion but let Bill continue. "It's healthy, you know. I'd never, ever tell you to forget Carley but you and Hermione have something different to that. Hermione chose to get to know you, with Carley you were brought together through work and you didn't really have a choice."

Bill paused, allowing Charlie to take in what he had said.

"Has mum got any of those nice biscuits?" Charlie asked. At that, Bill smiled. He'd made a point and Charlie had listened.

"Yeah, top cupboard," Bill said gesturing to the wall over his shoulder. "We are going today. You're not backing out of this."

* * *

><p><em>So, is Bill doing the best thing by Charlie, or is Charlie thinking of as many reasons as possible to live in the past?<br>Thank you all for reading. X_


	8. Saying Goodbye Heals In The Long Run

**Another update so soon? It's because I loves you.  
>And because I got very encouraging reviews on the last part, but there is one I want to reply to here (it was unsigned). To 'Ool': Thank you for your review, I appreciate you taking the time to send me one. I think you're right, I should have put some more Hermione background into this, but its just my style to automatically have Charlie as a central point. It's also going to become clearer as to why Charlie is falling for Hermione now. I hope to got that doesn't class as a spoiler for the rest of this fic…<br>This chapter and the last were written pretty much one right after the other, and as I lost someone close to me once and coped with it the same way as Charlie is (ignoring it for years), emotions were getting the better of me so I had to break out the Kleenex more than once. It's slightly awkward when you're sat in your University's union writing with a tissue in hand!  
>Sidenote: All places mentioned are real and I have visited them more than once. Camden really does have the best food in London. <strong>

* * *

><p>The wind was strong, a gale blowing on the beach in St Anne's. Bill and Charlie had apperated to this spot so Charlie could say goodbye. Something he had been avoiding for years. It's not that he didn't want to say goodbye, just that finally doing so would end a chapter in his life he would never revisit. The closure was the scariest part of this for a man who usually ran away from his problems.<p>

This place also held memories for him. It was here where Carley had grown up, on the sea front with her mother and grandparents. She and Charlie were planning a long holiday here for after the war had ended, where they could begin raising their child but fate had it's evil ways an cruelly denied them the chance. Carley had always said she had a happy childhood there and Charlie could easily see why. All along the beachfront were summerhouses, shops, ice cream stands and stalls selling buckets and spades. Bill placed his arm across Charlie's shoulders and led his numb form to where the waves broke on the sand almost half a mile out. Feeling Charlie take a shaky breath Bill removed his arm; the last steps must be taken alone.

Charlie walked. He walked until his boots were getting wet in the surf and then carried on. Once he was away from Bill, and truly alone did he begin his goodbyes.

"I- I know I'm not v- very good with feelings but you always said you loved it here" Charlie started, he voice faltering slightly. "Whenever we were in the Mess Hall talking about our childhoods, you always said you loved the sea and I'm so- sorry that I never got to come here with you. I'm knee deep in the bloody freezing ocean and can see why you loved it so much." The first tear rolled down his cheek as he looked out to the horizon. "I was always confused by you, a girl who grew up on the water but worked with dragons. The first thing I ever did was tease you, asking if mermaids were too dull. You punched me in the arm and told me to sod off and take my arrogance with me." Charlie let slip a wet chuckle at the memory of nearly a decade ago.

"I've beaten myself up every day since you were taken from me. Both of you. I know you'd only found out a week before, and we were so excited, I'd already bought the kid a toy dragon. I remember when I brought it back to the hut you said I'd disown our child if they didn't like dragons. I told you it was true but I would never. We made something special, Carley and it was cruel for us to not live it. You would have made a fantastic mother, better than any one else I know.

"I know you didn't want it, and we had never spoken about it or anything, but I was going to ask you to marry me. I was carrying the ring around for weeks, trying to find the right time. Seems harsh that I didn't find it in time." Charlie reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a ring. A small pewter coloured metal band with a black diamond set into the top. "I always hated that Black Diamond song you listened to, but when I saw this I knew it was you. Nothing said Carley Spinx like a black diamond on a homemade ring. It took me weeks to engrave it." Charlie's was running his thumbnail over the slightly textured surface of the ring, removing the dirt from two entwined 'C's on back.

"I want you to know, I will always love you. And our child, unconditionally, I swear it my love. I also want you to have this, save it for me?" he asked as he raised the ring to his lips. After pressing a kiss into the diamond, Charlie brought his arm back and threw the ring with every ounce of strength he could muster into the sea. His anger, guilt and love he had collected over the last few years helped the ring to move further from the shore. With a small splash so far out that Charlie could barely see it, the ring made contact with the water.

"Goodbye, my darling Carley."

Charlie's head fell to his chest, and the tears started falling. Slow at first but grew stronger as the ocean drew out his sorrow. A large gust of wind blew from behind him, covering his face with his hair. Taking the shakiest of breaths, he pushed his hair back and turned to Bill who was standing back on the beach.

'_Oh, Carley' _Charlie thought. As he moved his hair, a fish jumped from the water were the ring had landed. "_I'll see you again one day.'_

It took Charlie an age to reach the edge of the water where Bill was waiting for him, the water dragging at his sodden denims and waterlogged boots. Spying the tears, Bill embraced Charlie and didn't say a word as Charlie's emotional barriers caved in. He wept into Bill's leather jacket until his knees gave way and he landed in an ungraceful heap on the shore. Being the eldest of seven, Bill learned from an early age that everyone needed to do things for the long run. Charlie would thank him for this, but now Bill kept an arm around him until everything he felt was out. Holding Charlie's head to his chest like he had done when they were children and Charlie had done something reckless, Bill just held him tight.

Together, the two brothers stayed until there were no more tears left to cry. The tears had all dried up and the heaving sobbing turned into shaky breaths. Only then did Bill loosen his hold on Charlie so they could sit back on the sand and watch the sea. Taking their time, Charlie's erratic breathing calmed down and Bill dried off his jeans with some quick wand work. When the clouds had parted and feeble rays of sun were hitting the beach did Bill stand and offer his hand to Charlie.

"I'm hungry" Bill said with a smile. Charlie wasn't one for talking about feelings, but as a Weasley he was always one for food. Especially the greasy, heart-attack-inducing kind. Charlie took his proffered arm and stood only stopping to brush the sand off his quilted farming jacket. They walked in silence to a quiet place and apperated back to London. Neither Bill or Charlie spent much time in parts of London that didn't have the Ministry or Diagon Alley in them. They walked on, speaking only briefly until they came across a bustling high street. This was no normal high street as there were giant boots, and gothic fairies on the outside of brightly painted shop fronts.

"Camden has the best food in London" Bill said plainly. "Or so I hear, at least"

And with that they walked down towards a bridge with "Camden Lock" painted on the side of it. It was a place like no other, where people were tattooed, pierced and dressed in ways Charlie had rarely seen before.

"Are they Muggles?" Charlie asked Bill as they walked past the opening of Camden Market.

"Believe it or not, they are" Bill replied, amused at what he saw. "The food market is just past that orange juice stand. If we walk past any of them they'll give out free food, I reckon" Charlie followed the line were Bill's finger pointed and saw a canal, lined with more eccentric muggles and enough food stalls to keep even the Weasley family occupied for months.

"What are we waiting for then?" Charlie asked, his smile reaching his eyes for the first time since leaving Hermione at the Burrow. He had only said his goodbyes a couple of hours before, but he could see his life carrying on more clearly than before.

All afternoon, the two men explored Camden and it's food market. With food from all over the world being passed to them as they walked, they enjoyed it all. They watched the muggles, some dressed conventionally and some more extravagantly but no one questioned them. After taking a shortcut through an old stable house, Charlie found more food stalls. These were in a horseshoe, surrounding tables and benches where the smells were swirling in the air, making Charlie salivate.

"Bill. We're eating here." He stated as Bill found his way around a giant horse statue in the stable building. They bought dishes from crazy Spanish women, quiet Asian men and a raucous family from Argentina who all took their custom, promising the best food. Together, Bill and Charlie spread their takeaway feat before them and dined like kings.

* * *

><p><em>For now.<br>What do you think? I know it seems rushed, but sadly I speak from experiences very close to Charlie's and after years of avoiding something, I felt like a monumental ass-hat for acting on it sooner.  
>Also, if anyone is inis coming to London, Camden really does have a giant boot on the side of a shop. It's next to the giant fairy and the giant red Doc Marten (Google it, it's amazing). The market is also next to an orange juice stand and is my favourite place in the whole world.  
>Please review to let me know your thoughts and thank you for reading. X <em>


	9. Just Like You Will Go To Him

**Back again, and I want to thank you all for putting this on story alerts and reviewing.  
><strong>**This is mostly Charlie-centric, but there needs to be some Hermione time eventually!  
>I hope you all enjoy and take the time to review at the end. <strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry were just finishing for the day at Hogwarts. The rebuild was close to completion now as the whole wizarding community had spent countless hours reworking the corridors and replacing protective charms on windows.<p>

"I swear to Merlin, if I move my arm higher than my elbow it's going to seize like that forever." Harry complained as he and Hermione walked towards Hogsmead for a well-deserved butterbeer. Ron had stayed behind with Neville to carry on a bit longer. "I'm glad we've nearly done it though. It means the younger kids can get back in lessons and we can have a bit of a break."

"Your arm will be fine, you don't need to lift it that much higher to get a butterbeer to your face," was Hermione's response. Harry gave a sharp grunt of laughter as he put his arm around Hermione and led her into the Three Broomsticks. They took a small table near the front window, where they could look back at the castle they had just been fixing. Madame Rosmerta came by with their drinks and offloaded them onto the small round table between them.

"Aaah that was needed." Harry sighed as he took a large gulp of his cold drink and smacked his lips. The sun was trying to fight through the clouds as Hermione turned to smile at her friend. She wasn't really paying attention to much now, fatigue and Charlie on her mind.

"How well do you know Charlie, Harry?" she asked. Harry took a minute to construct an answer.

"About as well as I know Bill I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" Hermione was in a state of conflict: wanting to tell Harry about how she and Charlie spoke the previous night, but conscious of betraying Charlie's secret. "… He told me something. Something secret, and I don't know why he chose me to tell it to."

"About the war?" Harry asked. "Something happened to him, didn't it?"

"I didn't say that." Hermione defended, keeping her loyalty to Charlie at the front of her mind.

"Hermione, you didn't have to" Harry reasoned. "I'm training to be an Auror, it's my job to see those kinds of things." It was true; Harry had been putting in more hours than anyone with trying to fix Hogwarts and training with Kingsley at the same time. Accepting defeat, Hermione gently explained to Harry what had happened the previous night in the kitchen.

"We were in the den. He was giving me a foot rub." She started, insistent on not airing out Charlie's personal issues. "He started to tickle my feet… Then he became very defensive about something. He got angry and walked away into the kitchen."

"The way Ron does?" Harry asked, the cogs in his mind turning.

"Yes, exactly the way Ron does. Charlie went to sit at the kitchen table and he told me about his past. He was with someone, and she was killed by one of the Carrow siblings in the war when they attacked the reserve. Charlie told me I reminded him too much of her and he got slightly emotional."

Hermione paused, allowing Harry to process what she had just recalled for him.

"We stayed in the kitchen all night, and when Bill came down that was the last I've seen on him. I don't know where he is and I'm just worried. After last night, I don't know what he'll be like today" Hermione finished and took a long sip of butterbeer.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Hermione, but why are you bothered? He's a grown man, who took off to Romania without so much as a 'goodbye' so I'm sure a day alone is nothing." Harry reasoned. "And if he was emotional last night, he's probably embarrassed that you saw him crying."

"I just don't want to take anyone for granted anymore. Since Ginny died, I've come to see that life is fragile and we need to take care of people we love." Hermione thought this was a good enough answer to Harry's question, but Harry disagreed.

"That's not an answer, Hermione. Why Charlie?"

"Because he's a friend, I don't want him to take off and I not know a thing about him."

"Hermione, you don't know Bill that well, so why Charlie Weasley specifically?" Harry asked again. He could see what Hermione couldn't but he needed her to admit it, to herself more than anyone else.

"I don't know. I thought you were going to be helpful, Harry"

"I am!" Harry said indignantly. "I'm trying to get you to see it. Ron can see it," he added with a grin as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ron can see what?"

"You know the answer to that question. I know you do." Harry said calmly. He rarely knew something Hermione didn't, but when he did he made sure he enjoyed it. Hermione did know the answer to that question. She had been playing through a million scenarios in her head since the previous night, none of which were logical in her eyes. "Just say it, then I'll drop it and buy us ice cream,"

"You think Charlie has feelings for me?" Hermione phrased it as a question, her voice rising slightly. Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're getting warmer"

"You know Charlie has feelings for me?"

"Keep going…" Harry grinned over the top of his glass. He took a sip as Hermione pondered her next move.

"You think I'M the one with feelings!" Hermione asked, outraged.

"Hotter, you're so close, Hermione."

"How can I be any closer?" Hermione was become flustered with Harry, the urge to hex him getting stronger. If only her arm wasn't as weary and she would have done it too. Giving it up as a bad job, Harry set it all out for Hermione.

"You get along well with Charlie." Harry plainly stated. "Since we came back and had that food fight, you've been different. You have both become closer and you spend so much time together even Ron is starting to miss you nagging him!"

"I don't nag, I-" Hermione's interruption was silenced as Harry placed his finger over her protesting lips and carried on.

"You and Charlie are more alike than you think, talking about books, and Hogwarts, and dragon laws. He's getting to know you, and there is something about you that reminded him of someone he loved. Someone he has also lost. I think, in a roundabout way, he's finding more things out about you that he loves. And you're the same. Every time Ron gave you a neck massage you never looked like the cat who'd got the cream."

"But Charlie's neck massages don't feel like an owl has landed on my shoulders and is trying to fly me back to it's nest" Hermione stated in a very matter-of-fact way.

"That may be true, I've yet to compare," Harry added with a grin, causing Hermione to roll her eyes at her friend. "You're finding more reasons to love him back, you know. Live in denial for as long as you like, but something like this can't be hidden from. Take it from a guy who chased Ginny Weasley; you will get there in the end but there will be obstacles to overcome."

"Like Dean Thomas shaped obstacles" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Quite. As soon as Charlie is ready, he will come to you, just like you will go to him."

After another butterbeer and conversation that didn't include Charlie, Harry and Hermione apperated back to the Burrow. They walked up the driveway as the sun was setting over the barn where the chickens were kept. They heard a crash, a smash and the sound of two people moving about. Jumping at the sound and taking a confused glance at each other, Harry and Hermione both raised their wands and moved towards the barn door. Once at the door, Harry held his free hand up and counted down.

_Three… Two…_

* * *

><p><em><em>_For now… Ooo I do love a slightly-ominous cliffhanger.  
><em>_Homemade cookies for the person who correctly guesses what is going on in the barn..._


	10. Thank You For Not Telling Ron

**So I left you on a cliffhanger and here is how it unfolds. Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, I was having 'one of those days' (in reality, I've been having one of those months!) and I had to get away from my computer and baked all day (my house is not full of blackberry and cranberry muffins as well as ginger-on-ginger oat cookies)  
>Thank you all again for reviewing and adding this to your alerts! It is now officially my most reviewedsubscribed to story I've written and I'm super happy about it! =)**  
><strong>Without further ado...<strong>

* * *

><p>"BOMBARDA!" both Harry and Hermione shouted as the doors blasted open inwards. As Hermione vanished the dust cloud, she and Harry looked in speechless. There were two men atop a pile of broken furniture who had been startled by the blast. They looked at the door, sheepish expressions on their faces.<p>

"Bill?" Harry asked, confused.

"Charlie?" Hermione added at the same time, equally as perturbed. The two older men looked at each other and burst out laughing while balancing precariously on top of the pile of broken chairs.

"Obvious question, why the hell are you in the barn acting like a couple of kids?" Harry asked the two now giggling men. "And what's with the pile of furniture?"

Hermione took a look at them as they started to scramble down the giant heap. Both men were tall and well built. Both had long hair, but Charlie's reached the middle of his back while Bill's only reached the top of his shoulders and his was currently loose and falling into his eyes.

They dressed in a similar way, not caring for fashion but for function. Bill had his purple checked shirt unbuttoned at the neck and tucked into his pale blue jeans. Hermione could see a spattering of hair across his chest as he leaned on his brother to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. His face was alive and his eyes sparkling as he leaned on Charlie. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, Harry's eyebrow raised, silently asking '_what the hell?_'

"We- We'll come down," Bill called through the laughter. "Give us a minute."

Attired in black jeans and hefty walking boots, Charlie had removed his shirt and tucked it into his waistband. His black vest was also tucked into his jeans where his leather belt rested. Hermione couldn't help but look at his physique, toned and sharp. Charlie's arms were a collection of muscles, defined and both tattooed with black and grey ink all the way to his wrists. His face was alive, like Bill with a matching glint in the eye. Charlie was yet to shave off yesterday's stubble, but Hermione found she liked it as it made his smile wider.

_Yesterday._

Hermione didn't know if she should talk about what had transpired yesterday in the kitchen, but for now she would keep thinking it over. She watched amusedly as two fully grown men clambered down a pile of furniture. She was taken aback as Charlie jumped down the last eight feet to the ground. Landing smoothly, knees bent and taking the energy through his hands to steady his landing.

"It was Bill's idea!" Charlie said as Bill was still above his head. He pointed up as a child would when caught with chocolate on their mouth. "He told me to do it!"

"Like hell I told you do that." Bill shouted back, glaring at a giggling Charlie. "HE'S the drunk one, decided it'd be a fucking great idea to climb a massive pile of buggered up furniture." He finished as he reached the floor and went to punch Charlie in the arm.

"Drunk?" Hermione asked. "It's barely six o'clock! What are you doing getting drunk at this time?"

"Bill did it! It was all him!" Charlie blamed again as he hid behind Hermione to stop getting punched by Bill again, mirroring the situation that first started this when Hermione had returned. "We ate like kings, then we were drinking, then Bill told me to climb the pile of crap and then you two come and blow the bloody doors off! It was all YOU two!" Charlie said with mock drama. Bill, Harry and Hermione were all laughing at his drunken antics.

"Come on, Spiderman," Hermione said as she turned and offered her arm to him. "Lets get you inside."

Together, Hermione and Charlie walked to the kitchen as Bill and Harry reattached the doors to the barn walls.

"What's a Spiderman?" Charlie asked as he draped his arm across Hermione's shoulders to steady his drunken walk. At this, Hermione laughed and started to explain.

"He's a superhero, a man with special powers," she said. "He can shoot spiderwebs from his hands and swing from buildings. He can also climb things really well, unlike some of us," she added jabbing him in the side playfully.

"There is nothing wrong with my climbing!" Charlie counter-argued while retaliating the assault on Hermione's side. "I still beat Bill to the top AND back down again!" Hermione broke free and started to run to the kitchen, but even in his inebriated state Charlie effortlessly caught her with an arm around her waist. He continued his tickling as she laughed out loud and his booming laugh filled the air.

"So it WAS your idea to climb the pile of stuff then!" Hermione challenged. Having being caught out again so soon, Charlie looked at his feet.

"Maybe… Just a little bit," Charlie mumbled which caused Hermione to laugh. "But Bill joined in AND he's older than me, so therefore more childish."

"Screw you, you've always been more childish than me!" Bill called as he and Harry caught up with them at the kitchen door. They entered the higgledy-piggledy house where Bill excused himself so he could work on a curse breaking report and Harry went to shower the dust off him.

"Want something to eat?" Hermione asked, making certain not to make the situation awkward. It was the first time they had been alone since the previous night when she had leaned of Charlie's past.

"Hermione," Charlie said softly. "Don't pretend nothing has changed." He put his hand on hers to stop her, clearly thinking the same thing. "Please."

"Who else knows about them?" Hermione asked, staring ahead pointedly so she didn't have to see the sorrow flash before Charlie's eyes.

"Just Bill. No one else"

"Charlie, please don't be angry," Hermione said, only just meeting his eyes. "I was confused, I had to speak to someone. Harry knows. Not all the details, but he knows parts of it Charlie, he won't tell anyone, I swear it. I'm so sorry I told him, I really am." Hermione gushed as a single tear escaped her eye. Charlie carefully brushed it away with a gentle sweep of his thumb over Hermione's cheek.

"I'm not mad," Charlie nearly whispered. "I knew you'd tell him or Ron. Thank you for not choosing Ron though, would have been his niece or nephew."

"I hadn't... I didn't think of it that way," Hermione admitted. She moved to sit in her place at the table while Charlie sat beside her in his. Charlie put his arm around Hermione and pulled her into his chest where she nuzzled into his black vest.

"It's ok, Hermione. Everything is going to be ok." He moved his arm so he was rubbing soft circles on her back. After a pause where they sat in each other's company Hermione asked where he had been.

"Bill. After you left the kitchen this morning he took me to say goodbye to them. It's ok though, I needed to do it and I'll be thanking him as soon as I get the chance."

"Where did you do it?" Hermione asked softly as she clutched his vest and kept her face hidden.

"St Annes. She grew up there and she always said she loved it," Charlie said with a small smile on his face. "I threw the engagement ring I made for her into the sea, I think she got it."

"How do you know?"

"When I threw it a fish jumped out of the water where it landed. It made me laugh." They both sat, awkwardly together at the kitchen table.

"You made her a ring?" Hermione asked, surprised at the level of sentiment Charlie had taken with her. "She must have been special to you."

"She was," Charlie said plainly. "She was. But I've finished that chapter now. It's time for me to move on and start living again. I- I really" Charlie was interrupted by his own yawn this time which caused Hermione to smile to herself. "I really should get some sleep it seems."

"Yes you should. You haven't slept for two days. I'll bring you some food up in a couple of hours." Hermione agreed as he pushed herself from Charlie's chest, hands resting of very solid pectorals.

With that, Charlie went to his bed while Hermione moved to her place in front of the fire to read, not that she was paying attention to the words on the page. Charlie had accepted that he would never get Carley and his child back, despite how difficult it had been. Nothing would make him forget about them, but it was good that he was moving on.

* * *

><p><em>For now.<br>Some may say it's too soon for Charlie to be moving on, having only just come home from saying goodbye. They were killed a few years before this however, so there is that argument too. What do you think?_  
><em>Thank you again. X<em>


	11. Parting Glass

**So I'm back again. I know I say it every time, but thanks again for your reviews and for putting this on story alerts. "DZAuthor AKA DZMom" - Serious Kudos to you, you seem to know the exact angle at which I am coming from with Charlie and how his emotions are a bit all over the place and your reviews are always amazing.  
>We're nearly at the end of this now, and I am in dire need of some prompts for my next fic, I've got serious block and I'm not feeling especially inspired at the moment.<br>Also, home made blackberry muffins to those of you who know the song before you reach the end where I tell you what it is. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It was nearly three hours by the time Hermione had remembered Charlie upstairs. He was on her mind so often she had forgotten the real Charlie was just upstairs.

_Something to eat…_

She had promised to take him something to eat, and so she carefully laid a tray with sandwiches, coffee and a Pepper Up potion.

"Oh Hermione, you shouldn't have," a voice said as she was just closing a cupboard.

"I didn't," she replied. "It's for Charlie."

"Lucky sod gets food in bed AND a gorgeous woman on his arm? How is that even fair?"

"You have Fleur, that's nothing to complain about," as she turned and looked at Bill. He smiled and nodded.

"Touché. I think the ridiculous drunk is awake. I heard him knock something over followed by some colourful swearing." Bill added with a small smirk as he recalled what had happened a few hours previously.

"Thank you, Bill," Hermione said as she headed for the stairs. Carefully levitating the tray in front of her as she walked up and softly knocked on the door to where Charlie was. Turning the handle slowly and pushing the door, she was greeted by one of the most peaceful sights she had seen.

Charlie was awake and had changed his clothes from his heavy jeans, to light shorts and had neglected a shirt completely showing how his tattoos crawled across to meet each other in the middle of his chest. His hair was loose and falling around to frame his face. Charlie leant against the headboard of his bed with an acoustic guitar in his lap; he was moving his hands in a slow, practised rhythm as he hummed quietly to himself unaware of his audience.

"Hermione?" Charlie asked as the door closed of it's own accord behind Hermione. She was happy to stand and watch as he strummed a tune he knew. Charlie looked embarrassed, a flush of colour covering his cheeks. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here,' she said motioning towards the tray in front of her. "I can't let you go hungry."

A silence fell like a fog as they didn't move. Charlie looked back down at his guitar and Hermione manoeuvred the tray to sit on the cluttered desk by the window.

"I didn't know you played guitar," Hermione said softly. Charlie quietly cleared his throat and continued.

"I haven't since they died," he admitted. "It just felt right to do it again."

"Will you play it again? That song?" Hermione asked softly as she ran a finger down one of the strings at the head of the guitar. Charlie turned one of the tuning pegs slightly and tested it for sound. He looked down and softly strummed the first chord and softly spoke the words.

_Of all the comrades that ever I had  
><em>_They are sorry for my going away  
><em>_And all the sweethearts that ever I had  
><em>_They would wish me one more day to stay  
><em>_But since it falls unto my lot  
><em>_That I should rise and you should not  
><em>_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
><em>_Goodnight and joy be with you all._

Charlie's voice was low and gravelly, full of emotion. Hermione listened to the verse as Charlie softly played chords to match, slow and gentle. He quietly sang as Hermione watched him, hands working alone as he lowered his eyes to watch the fret board. No one other than Charlie could get so much passion into so few words, Hermione thought.

"I wrote it when I first went out to Romania. It had a different meaning back then." Charlie said as he finished the last chord and Hermione looked up at him. He was looking back intently, looking through his hair at a girl he wanted, but reminded him of a girl he had lost.

"Tell me about it?" Hermione asked.

"Some other time, Hermione. Will you sit with me?"

"Oh… Sure," Hermione was a bit confused as his answer, but she went and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. He moved over to give her room. As soon as she sat, Charlie had placed the guitar on the floor and pulled her into his chest so his arms wrapped around her as she nestled between his legs. They didn't say anything for a while; they just looked out over the darkening hills while Charlie softly stroked Hermione's hair off her face. They were content, together on Charlie's bed. She rubbed his bicep with her finger and he stroked back her hair. They were synchronised with each other. Hermione's mind was turning things over in her head, hoping desperately that Charlie wasn't replacing Carley with herself.

"What are we doing Charlie?" Hermione softly asked as she turned to look at him. His hair was covering his face and she brushed it back so he couldn't hide behind it. His hair had become a comfort blanket behind which he hid from all emotion when times were tough. Sensing a conversation he didn't want to be part of, Charlie put his hand up to Hermione's and stopped it and pressed it to his lips.

"Stop it." He said softly.

"I need to know you're not just using me as a replacement for Carley." It hurt for Hermione to say those words, but these things needed to be said, just like Charlie needed to say goodbye to her.

"I would never replace her," Charlie said solemnly. "I did love her, but she's gone. I want to move on, Hermione."

The gap between them was closer than Hermione first thought. She could smell him, the hay from the barn mixing with his usually soft spicy aroma. Looking into eyes that belonged in an older body, Hermione took in a deep breath and closed her eyes and before she could move away, Charlie's lips were on hers. He leaned over to her without thinking and took a chance. He gently pushed Hermione's hair behind her ear as he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. Charlie's breath caught in his throat and he gave a small smile as he looked into Hermione's eyes, which were wide and wondering.

"Forgive me, Hermione. I had to do that at least once," Charlie softly said, the glint in his eyes matching that of the twins as he smiled again. Hermione could see laughter lines at his mouth from where she was, breathing deeply she wondered how those lines had laughed before. Charlie took a chance with that kiss, so she would take one too.

"I'll be here for you," she breathed, Charlie was relieved to hear those five words. "There's no need for forgiveness." Those were another five words Charlie couldn't believe he was hearing.

It was Hermione who boldly leaned in to kiss Charlie again, pushing him back to lean against the headboard of his bed, her body across the flat plain of his. Hermione threaded her hands into his hair and pulled back slightly as she kissed slightly deeper, slightly more confident than she was. At this, Charlie moaned deeply in his throat and pulled Hermione closer, embracing her in his arms, holding on for dear life.

"CHARLIE! HERMIONE! You're need-" they heard just before Harry and Ron collided heavily with Charlie's bedroom door. There was chaos outside and Bill ran down the stairs after a frantic Molly and a unusually feisty Arthur.

"Oh shit, sorry guys but-" Harry said apologetically.

"YOU TWO CAN GET YOUR SHA-DOINK-A-DOINK ON LATER, THIS BABY AINT WAITING FOR ANYONE!" Fred shouted through the door as he ran down after George who nearly fell down the stairs.

"What?"

"What!"

"Bill just got the call through the Floo, Fleur's about to drop and Mum thinks we should all be there," Ron filled in the gaps, keeping his eyes anywhere other than Hermione on top of a half naked Charlie. After detangling themselves and looking suitably embarrassed at how it must seem to Harry and Ron they followed them down to the living room to see Bill arguing furiously with Molly.

"Mum. We don't need everyone there," Bill said exasperatedly. "There's too many of us. Fleur won't want it."

"Don't be silly, Bill. We all need to be there for support. The fathers need their hands holding too," she fussed. "Ron dear, have you got that parcel with food in it? The food at St Mungo's isn't good enough for someone in Fleur's state.

"Mum, stop it for Christs sake," Bill said angrily. Bill was rarely like this and seeing him so was uncomfortable and unwelcome.

"How about we go in shifts?" Fred suggested. "Mum, Dad, Bill and Perce until midnight and then we step in and be the best uncles this kid will ever have?" Hermione raised her eyes at how logical Fred sounded. "And aunts." He added as he spied Hermione standing next to Charlie.

"Well said, Fred." Ron added. "I don't much fancy seeing Fleur from that angle…" he added as an afterthought. Bill still heard and gave his baby brother a glare.

"That's decided then," Arthur diplomatically said. "Bill, your mother and me will come with you, and everyone can come along in a few hours." Bill looked at his father, silently thanking him for stopping the madness around him.

"Bill? How about me and Hermione go over to yours and get everything ready?" Charlie suggested as Arthur, Molly and Percy were just stepping through the fireplace. Bill hadn't even thought of that, as the baby was a week early and not stopping for anyone. Without waiting for him to reply, Charlie carried on.

"Oh course we don't mind, we'll get some food in, get Baby's room ready and Floo to you when it's done," he finished. It was like watching someone have a once sided telephone conversation that made the screwed up expression of Bill's face dissipate slightly.

"Always knew you were the best brother," Bill said as he pulled Charlie into a one-armed hug as clear protests were being made my every other redhead. "It's the best of a bad bunch though, so don't think anything of it."

"See you in a bit, Daddy," Charlie ended with as he smiled at Bill and motioned for Hermione to follow him through the kitchen to apperate away.

* * *

><p><em>For now… <em>  
><em>Aaah first kiss! Well, first proper kiss if you don't count the heated foot massage that didn't end where a heated foot massage usually ends. Thoughts? Too soon, or couldn't come quick enough?<em>  
><em>The song is called "Give Me LoveParting Glass", and it's by Ed Sheeran and it's the "Parting Glass" half of the track. I first heard it when I was in my university union and I had to stop and take a minute to compose myself as it was the song I was looking for to fill in the gap I'd created for myself. I strongly recommend you listen to it even if you think you won't like it. I thought I'd hate it but I love it more than a lot of songs. I was going to use "If I Should Fall Behind" by Bruce Springsteen but Ed Sheeran's fit better. _  
><em>Only a few more updates and I'm going to have to say goodbye to this fic - Epic sad face!<em>  
><em>I'm having issues with my lack of creativity and inspiration at the moment so I'll be UBER grateful if you leave a prompt or something in a review so I can get my head back into the game.<em>  
><em>I've also redone my profile page, so check that out if you want to waste a few minutes finding out how immature I am or some other useless crap<em>  
><em>Thanks again everyone, I love you all.<em>


	12. Humour Me

**Here we go again! Only a few parts to go now, I can't believe we're up to chapter 12 already! Thank you all for reviewing and adding this to alerts, it's my most popular story by about a million miles and got 50+ alerts - MADNESS!  
>Please enjoy and feel free to review at the end. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are we not Flooing to Bills?" Hermione asked as she walked to the edge of the Burrow's wards and towards the barn where Bill and Charlie had been in their drunken state.<p>

"I thought we could go to the market and fill his kitchen up," Charlie reasoned as he reached for Hermione's hand that she took without question. "I'm willing to bet he won't be thinking about that with a new baby in the house."

"Your mum would be sending over emergency food parcels as soon as she comes back," Hermione smiled as they left together.

"Touché, but it gives us chance to escape the horror that is my mother cooing over a new baby," Charlie said causing Hermione to smile. "You haven't seen her like it before, it's terrifying. Especially if it's a girl!"

"Ok, I believe you,' she said as she wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist. "Where to? I don't know what will be open, it's late."

"London is busy at night, right?" Charlie asked and Hermione nodded the affirmative. "Let's see if there is a shop open, accio wallet."

As they saw Charlie's wallet come towards them they readied themselves for apperating, which involved another chaste kiss and a warm embrace. After being rudely interrupted by the wallet, at which Charlie looked into the sky and asked '_I just can't have a minute with her, can I?' _they joined hands and went.

Charlie apperated them to Camden, to the back alley where he and Bill had arrived. They walked up and down the high street, Hermione in as much awe as Charlie was. After inspecting the market, the resteraunts and even a place called The Roundhouse they gave it up as a bad job.

"It's nearly midnight," Charlie sighed. "Any ideas?"

"One. But it's a long shot," Hermione said as she looked around. She and Charlie were currently sat by the canal where he and Bill had eaten last. Charlie looked at Hermione, seeing the light bounce off her eyes and her hair move in the breeze. It was late, but still warm and the streets were alive. "We'll have to go on the tube, I don't know of a place to apperate to."

"I think if you say those words to my father, he may marry you," Charlie said as he pulled Hermione up from her seat. "Lead the way my dear."

Together, hand in hand as a couple would, Hermione and Charlie walked to Camden Town tube station. After a slight confusion as Charlie tried to use the automatic ticket machine, Hermione stood in and did it for him. They walked down the stairs and into the chaotic, claustrophobic and exhilarating tube network. After a brief wait on the platform where Hermione and Charlie stood in silence they were finally on their way.

"Sit down, you look sleepy," Charlie encouraged as he guided Hermione to the only free seat. "Where is it we're going by the way?"

"Covent Garden," Hermione said as she covered her mouth to hide a yawn. "There's a market there, and it's busy until quite late usually."

With that Charlie leaned back against the wall of the carriage and put his hand on the handrail, holding it in a death grip to save him from falling in the jostling carriage. Hermione glanced around the train and spied two young girls looking and pointing at Charlie as their heads were together, whispering. Something inside Hermione turned, silently hissing at the two girls who were eyeing his body from afar. Charlie of course, was oblivious as he looked to the floor as one arm reached above his head to the handrail. He does look magnificent, Hermione thought. He was wearing his light shorts still, but had managed to replace his black vest from before in the pandemonium that surrounded his family. On his feet were battered military boots that were left untied, allowing Hermione to spot another tattoo on his calf. His arms were flexing as the train jolted and his hair fell down his back, catching in the artificial light that rushed by the windows. The two girls were still staring, looking for an excuse to speak to him. They were at the next station and more people were squashed into the already crowded carriage and the two girls made a move towards Charlie.

After maneuvering around a pregnant lady, two men who held their hands as if their lives depended on it, a large business man shouting at a personal organiser as well as tripping unapologetically over Hermione's foot, the girls were at Charlie's side.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," one of the girls said. She didn't sound sorry at all as she 'fell' into Charlie, her hand resting on his tensed chest. Her friend just giggled and put her arm on the handrail, right next to Charlie's.

"It's fine," Charlie said politely, confused at the attention he was getting. Hermione looked on with a scowl on her face as her eyes narrowed to small creases through which she watched the proceedings.

"Really, I am just so clumsy," she carried on to a clueless Charlie. Charlie just gave a small smile as an acknowledgement and continued to end the conversation. "Hey, what are you doing later?"

Charlie spluttered and looked at the girl he was sure was ten years younger than himself. Flabbergasted at what he saw, he declined their offer.

"I'm sure it's something you're not." Charlie said, finality in his voice as he looked at the girl. _Make that fifteen_, he thought dryly. Charlie looked over the girl's heads and spied Hermione, watching the exchange with a look in her eyes he didn't recognize. Jealousy perhaps?

"You ok there darling?" he asked Hermione. At the sound of his voice, she looked up and smiled. The girls seemed put-out as Hermione stood and walked towards him with faux confidence, taking his hand in hers and planting a long and lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Fine," she said smoothly. "Ready to go? We need to change trains here."

The girls walked back to the other end of the carriage as Hermione and Charlie left, an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. She led them both through the confusing maelstrom of people rushing about through the subterranean network. With a short ride on another train where Hermione's and Charlie's hands never left each other they emerged from the underground in Covent Garden.

By rights, Covent Garden was one of many bustling epicentres in the middle of London. People were eating, drinking, laughing and shopping with friends as they walked through the tall archways of the main market place.

"I never knew London was so beautiful," Charlie said in awe as the walked around slowly, drinking in their surroundings. Hermione spied a food stall and went ahead and asked for three of everything.

"Are we feeding the five thousand darling?" Charlie asked with a smile as the stallholder placed a third bag of goodies on the counter before reaching for a fourth.

"No, just you Weasley's," she reasoned. Charlie smiled and kissed her temple.

"Fair point there, Granger."

Hermione paid for the food and after telling Charlie he was carrying it, they left the market. Before they reached an exit, they heard a commotion in the basement of the marketplace, and followed the crowd to see what the disturbance was. Arm in arm, they saw a string quartette playing raucous can-cans and quick tunes with a strong beat. The surrounding crowd had moved back allowing the more confident dancers to have space.

Smiles and cheers filled the crowd as people were dancing with the fiddlers and throwing money into their open cases. Hermione laughed at the antics of the performers, but all Charlie had eyes for was her. She was bright and shining in soft light of the market, beautifully circled by her trademark hair. Charlie was happy, for the first time in years. He was content with life and ready to live it again, starting right now.

"Give me your hands," he whispered to Hermione's ear as he stood hugging her from behind. The shopping bags were at their feet and she was tapping her foot slowly to the music.

"What?" Hermione asked as he took her hands anyway. He spun her around and kissed her and started walking to the front of the crowd. "Where are we going?"

"Humour me," he said with a charming smile that reached his eyes for the first time in weeks.

Together, they found themselves at the front of the crowd who had moved back to accommodate more merry revelers. The performers started again in a fast and jovial tune that had the crowd clapping. Charlie spun Hermione again and pulled her flush to his body.

"Dance with me," he breathed, their faces inches apart. Hermione smiled in disbelief, eternally grateful Charlie was back to being himself. Again, Charlie didn't wait for a reply as he stepped to the left, Hermione following to her right. They stepped again, matching the pace of the music and clapping to the beat. He spun her, and pulled her close and stepped with her while the world around them melted into blurry shapes and muffled noise. All they needed were each other, and that is what they had in the middle of Covent Garden market.

The song was coming to a close now and the applause was growing. Hermione chanced a glance over Charlie's shoulder and was shocked to see that they were the last dancers left. The crescendo built and built as Charlie brought Hermione up to his body, flush against him before leaning over to kiss her. He leaned low, nestling his hand in her hair while the crowd applauded and cheered. Hermione broke the kiss, smiling into Charlie's beaming face.

"Charlie, you're daft," Hermione called over the noise as he embraced her.

"Right now, I don't care if I'm daft, silly, stupid or a bit reckless," he replied, lifting Hermione and swinging her around. "I'm happy, and I just got to kiss you in the middle of a busy market."

"I'm happy you're happy," Hermione said as she was delicately placed back on the ground. "Shall we get to Bill's?"

"I suppose we should," Charlie agreed. "It's getting late and we need to get baby's room ready before he or she has been born. Do we have to get the tube back?" he asked, not wanting another awkward situation with girls half his age.

"No, I saw a quiet place behind the market."

* * *

><p><em>For now…<br>__What do we think about jealous Hermione or playful Charlie?  
>Covent Garden is my second or third most favourite place in London, it is literally gold. All the lights on the stone make it one of the nicest places ever. I was there over New Years a few months ago and there was a MASSIVE reindeer and my first thought was "Prongs?", and it's also the place where I first got ideas for this fic. The musicians in the basement are real and the dancing is what this really started out as, but I wanted more than a one-shot so built the rest of this around that scene.<br>Also, I AM NOE INSPIRED! Thank you DZAuthor AKA DZMom, your ideas are awesome and I love the way your mind works =)_

_Please review, and as always the next part will be in a few days time. X _


	13. Taking A Step

**Another quick update for you all!  
>More and more reviews and subscribers - WOW! Thank you all so much.<strong>

* * *

><p>They arrived on a moonlit beach, with no other people for miles, as it was now the small hours of the morning. Shell Cottage was a little way up the bank, perched like a cupcake on the cliff with a small lantern at the front door.<p>

"I didn't realize this place was so quaint," Charlie muttered. "That's got to be Fleur's idea."

"I think it looks nice," Hermione said. "It's homely."

They walked to the door, which Charlie removed the wards from and entered the house. It was musky, with dust on the surfaces as though no one had lived there for a while. They kicked their shoes off by the door and Charlie took the shopping and dumped it on the kitchen table.

"How long has Fleur been away?" Hermione asked. The dust was all through the house in a thin layer which she spotted as she lit candles and lamps.

"Since you got back," he replied as he put jars into cupboards.

"But she was so close to giving birth? Didn't Bill have anything to say about it?"

"He had plenty to say about it, but you know what that woman's like. She's about as hotheaded as Ron and as strong willed as Mum. She was going, whether Bill wanted to or not." Charlie threw a packet of nuts into the drawer across the room. "I reckon she only just got back into London when Baby decided to make an appearance."

"I think you're right," Hermione agreed, placing milk in a cooled cupboard and fruit in a bowl. "They are ok though, aren't they?" she looked at Charlie who was using a small knife to slice mango and place it into his mouth. He took a moment to savour the sweet, perfume of the fruit and replied.

"Bill isn't going to fuck this one up. He may have been a player when he was younger but Fleur's tamed him. He's nicely house trained now." Charlie licked his fingers free of mango juice and leaned against the worktop to look at Hermione. She saw him staring and willed herself not to blush "Forget Bill though, that isn't the relationship I'm bothered about right now."

Hermione blushed for real as she looked at Charlie. _Relationship_.

"Where do you want to go from here?" Hermione asked quietly. She saw the candle flames jump in his eyes and shine in his auburn hair.

"Well," he started quietly, taking a step forwards. "I'm going to take." Another step. "A few steps this way." He took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles. "And see what happens from there."

"We need to make the bed for the baby," Hermione reasoned, hating herself for thinking it. It caused Charlie to smile and reach for his wand. After pointing it to the back of the house for a few seconds and muttering words Hermione couldn't make out, he returned his wand to his pocket.

"Being second oldest has some perks."

"Perfect." Hermione whispered as she took Charlie's lips with her own, in a heated kiss that he returned with matching passion. She tasted mango on his tongue which made her whimper at his touch.

Charlie was hungry for the woman in front of him. He hadn't felt this unrestrained for a long time and he needed this, more than anything. Hermione wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and kissed harder than she had kissed anyone before. Hermione needed to let Charlie know she was his, unquestionably and unequivocally his. Even if he was not yet ready to move on, she would wait. She would wait until he was ready to accept her into his arms.

Hands got caught in hair, tugging desperately to allow the slight pain to cut across the lust that was thickening in the air. Charlie softly bit Hermione's lip, moving his hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck and collarbone.

"Bed... Charlie, bedroom?" Hermione asked between deep breaths. In return, he moaned into her neck and replied

"No time."

Hermione sensed his urgency and silently agreed. She resumed the kiss, her hands fumbling clumsily with the button on his shorts. When she had opened them, she slid her hands into them, taking Charlie in her hand and stroking his impressive length. He was hard, the tip wet with pre-come which she smoothed across his skin with her thumb. Hermione's hand turned Charlie's moans into deep growls as she moved.

Charlie was wound tight, looking for any excuse to release into Hermione. She was kissing his neck now, licking smooth the skin she place soft bites on, all the while pumping her hand hard on his cock.

"Not... Gonna last," he breathed as she placed hot kisses on his jaw.

"Come for me," she replied in her breathy voice that was not one she used often.

"Fuck, Hermione," he shut his eyes tight, enjoying her hands as much as her dirty mouth. "I'm not coming anywhere other than in you," he said with finality. He forced her hand away and roughly ripped the button from her jeans and pushed them and her underwear down her thighs. After she had stepped out of them where they pooled on the floor she returned Charlie's kisses. Tongue met tongue and teeth met lips as Hermione pulled at Charlie's bottom lip, causing his eyes to close tight.

Charlie lifted Hermione with ease onto the worktop they were leaning against and pushed her knees apart, stepping between them. He lifted her jumper above her head and moved his trail of kisses down her neck and between her breasts. He pulled her to the edge of the worktop as he flicked his tongue around the peak of her breast. Charlie's cock was touching her wet folds. He was hard, desperate to make that final leap of faith as the contact felt like lightening sparking between them. It caused them to throw their eyes open and their mouths to suck in air.

"Now Charlie," Hermione said.

Not needing any more encouragement, he entered her quickly, roughly and embraced her. She gasped at the contact they had as she pawed at his back, dragging her nails along his skin as she bit lightly on his shoulder as she became used to his size. Hermione ached for the contact and now she had it she was living in it.

"Put you legs around me," he told her, to which she obliged eagerly. Charlie moved his hips, starting his slow thrusts into her as she pulled him in. She whimpered at each movement, a sound Charlie found loving more and more. He thrust again.

Again.

Again, the friction was delicious. Hermione felt her toes curl and her legs locked as Charlie thrust deeper than she had ever had, roughly wrapping his arms around her body to pull her close.

The moans and feral grunts Charlie was making were becoming more erratic as he neared his peak. Hermione was also close, her muscles tensing and become tight around Charlie's cock. Sweat was starting to slick his hair to his forehead, but that was ignored as he came into her as he moaned her name through his shallowing breaths.

Hermione let out a soft scream as she came hard, Charlie exploding within her. He thrust into her, through each aftershock and she moaned at each one as she bit his shoulder. Together, they both breathed deeper as they came down, holding onto each other with everything. Quiet surrounded them, together as they were enveloped in each others arms.

"Charlie?"

"I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you when you got back." He said quietly into her hair where they were embraced in the kitchen. "At first I thought I could replace you but-"

"I've wanted it too," Hermione admitted.

"Know that I will never use you as a replacement," Charlie said solemnly to Hermione. His eyes were baring deep into her own as he spoke.

"I know," Hermione replied, pressing her lips to Charlie's once more.

"What was I thinking?" Charlie asked. "This should have been more special, not in Bill's kitchen." At this he moved away from Hermione, not looking towards her as he replaced his shorts on his waist.

"Stop saying 'I', we both wanted this," Hermione reasoned as she slid off the worktop and redressed. "Bill's kitchen just happened to be where we were." She smiled and stroked his arm.

They shared another long and lingering kiss, dazed from what they had just done.

"Speaking of Bill," Hermione regretfully said. "We should probably get to the hospital. It's getting light already."

"Sadly, I think you may have a point," Charlie conceded. "Don't want them sending out a search party. Knowing our luck it'll be Ron and Harry again who are sent to get us again."

"I think those two have enough mental scarring from when they walked in on us before."

"And they didn't have the pleasure of seeing me in my birthday suit when I walked in on them in the bathroom," Charlie added with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>For now…<br>__So, we have some Charlie and Hermione sexy time. Should this have been more special in a 'romantic candlelit dinner and rose petal covered bed' way, or do you think this fits with the character of Charlie and Hermione?  
>There are only two parts of this left now, the next will be up on Wednesday and the final part will be on Friday 9th March, to coincide with same day I started uploading this one month ago.<br>I can't believe the reaction this has got over the past month, and I truly am staggered that so many people are enjoying and reviewing this as you do.  
>Thank you. X <em>


	14. Just Like Her Aunt, Just Like Her Uncle

**This is the second-to-last part, uploaded as I promised.**  
><strong>I'm very sad this is coming to an end, with the last bit due to be uploaded on Friday.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you to all you who have reviewed, favourited (even though this isn't finished yet!) and put this on alerts. The response has been amazing.<strong>

* * *

><p>After apperating to St Mungo's and following the trail of destruction that was the Weasley family, Hermione and Charlie found Harry, Ron and Percy asleep in a corridor. Charlie toed Harry in the ribs and when he was coming around, moved on to Ron and Percy. Fred and George were coming back with one of Molly's emergency food parcels and flasks of pumpkin juice.<p>

"Aaaaah, the wonderers return," Fred called as he and his twin rounded the last corner.

"So tell us, does it usually take you more than an hour to get some food and apperate to Big Brother's house and then come here?" George pondered aloud. Hermione blushed furiously at this while Charlie just smirked at his younger siblings.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlie said smoothly, his smirk still covering his face. "Where's the new Daddy?"

"In there," Harry said pointing to the closed door with one hand as he rubbed his eyes with the other, his voice groggy from sleep. "Watch out for Molly, she went into baby-2overdrive about an hour ago so we came out here."

Charlie tentatively put his hand on the handle and turned it, moving it slowly to stop the hinges from squeaking too much. The sight that greeted him was one radiating peace and quiet after what he was sure was a stressful night. Fleur was dozing on the bed while Bill lay next to her, stroking her hair from her face. His face was bright and shining through the extreme fatigue he must be feeling as he looked lovingly down at his wife. Molly and Arthur were on the small, two-seat sofa under the window while a tiny, fresh baby snuffled and gurgled in Arthur's arms.

"Can we come in?" Charlie whispered across the room. Arthur looked up; a permanent smile on his face while Molly shushed him from across the room. Bill nodded and mouthed 'outside' to Charlie as Hermione made a beeline to the tiny bundle Arthur was holding.

Bill pressed a kiss into Fleur's hair and moved to walk to Charlie. As the door shut behind them, Charlie pulled his big brother into a blinding, bone-breaking hug.

"Congratulations Billy Boy," Charlie said. Charlie's smile was causing his cheeks to ache as pride for his brother grew and grew.

"Get a room boys!" Fred called from his uncomfortable looking seat on the floor.

"Come on, I need a walk," Bill suggested, causing the twins to wolf-whistle. He and Charlie walked along the corridor towards the lift where there was a cafeteria and uncomfortable looking chairs and tables. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm sure I should be asking you that," Charlie said, looking over his cup of coffee at Bill. "So do I have a new niece or nephew to spoil rotten?"

"Neice," Bill said, his eyes shining with love for his new daughter. "Victoire Aimee Weasley. She's perfect."

"I'll give her a kiss when we go back," Charlie promised. They took a moment while they sipped their scolding coffee. "You look happy."

"I am. I've got a wife and a beautiful baby girl. I wouldn't change it for the world," Bill mused with a mad smile still plastering his face. Charlie allowed a flash of sorrow to cross his face for less than a second; a gesture that wasn't missed by Bill. "I'm sorry, I should have thought."

Charlie put a smile on his face, which was trying its best to be convincing.

"It's all water under the bridge," he said. "I've got Hermione now," he added which made his smile genuine. It was the first time he'd ever said it out loud, but sounded familiar on his tongue. Genuine, like love should be.

"Someone's smitten," Bill observed with a curious look. "Just keep an eye on Ron and Harry. They'll take any excuse to curse you if it means protecting her. The twins too, not that's they'd admit it any time soon."

"That won't be necessary," Charlie said. "I won't do anything to hurt that woman. She understands me more than most people do and I like her, Bill. I really like her."

"Just don't be a dick and rush into anything," Bill advised. "You only stopped mourning Carley a couple of days ago."

"I stopped mourning her a lot longer than then, I think. I was just never ready to admit it," Charlie said quietly. "That day at St Anne's, everything from the past three years caught up with me and I couldn't hack it anymore. Thanks for making me face up to it, I mean it Bill."

"You're welcome," Bill smiled across the table. "Do you think you can make our Hermione happy?"

"I fucking hope so. After the war and everything she's gone through she needs it more than most."

"More than you?" Bill asked.

"More than me," Charlie agreed. He'd put his happiness on the line for Hermione without question. "I know I've been dragged through the shit, but we all have and my loss is no more important than anyone else's loss. Losing someone close to you is a big deal and we need to get through it somehow and if I can help her then I will. She helped me." Charlie didn't often speak about feelings, at the reserve in Romania and growing up he had to be tough and look out for the younger ones but Bill had always seen through that. If anyone could get Charlie talking from the heart it was his big brother.

"Just remember who she is, Charlie," Bill warned. "She's a strong girl who won't let happen anything she's uncomfortable with. She knows about Carley, and that will always be at the back of her mind now that she knows but don't let it dictate how you want to live your life with her. She isn't Carley and she does things her own way."

"Your wife has just given birth and you look like you've gone without sleep for three months. Why can you string a coherent sentence together?" Charlie asked while eyeing his empty coffee mug suspiciously causing Bill to laugh.

"Lucky guess," Bill reasoned, but Charlie didn't buy it. "And the argument she had with Fleur when they stayed at mine when they were off hunting Horcruxes was massive. Don't bring up different ways to make an omelet if you want to keep your balls intact."

Charlie chuckled deeply and threw his head back at that, imagining a tense Bill stood between two furious witches. Bill raised his eyebrows at Charlie just as he was calming down.

"So that explains the extended shopping trip," he said with a smile as he tapped a finger to his neck. Charlie grabbed a spoon and stared at his neck in it, a noticeable bite mark on his skin.

"A gentleman would never kiss and tell," he said with a satisfied smile. "And besides, we ended up in the middle of London trying to find somewhere to buy food for YOUR house."

"You've never been a gentleman, Charlie," Bill pointed out with a laugh. "Just so long as you didn't go anywhere near my bedroom. How much do I owe you for the food?"

"Don't worry about the food, I just hope you can repay the favour one day." Charlie said with a smile as he moved to stand. Bill followed suit and they walked in silence back to the room where their family had congregated. Just as they rounded the last corner and saw Harry asleep with his head on Percy's shoulder did Charlie break the silence.

"Your bedroom is untouched but I don't know if we cleaned up the mango in the kitchen."

Bill stopped in his tracks, a half-amused expression on his face as he watched Charlie enter the room where his new family was waiting for him. He shook his head slightly and smiled; happy for Charlie that his life was finally moving in a direction he wanted it to.

Charlie opened the door slowly and peeked in. Molly and Arthur were sat next to Fleur's bed, fussing over her in her sleepy state while Hermione had Baby Victoire in her arms on the sofa. Hermione was beaming down at the tiny child as she wrapped tiny fingers around Hermione's thumb. Charlie's chest swelled with untold emotion as he sat beside them and leaned to look at his new niece.

"She's beautiful," Charlie breathed. "Just like her aunt."

Hermione tore her eyes away from the baby and looked straight into Charlie's. She could sense something was different, unable to put her finger on what it was.

"Just like her uncle," she whispered back before Charlie captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Bill looked on knowingly as he watched Charlie and Hermione with his daughter. This was going to work out for them both, and no one deserved a happy ending like they did.

* * *

><p><em>For now…<br>What do we think? Charlie and Hermione have come a long way since that food fight and they finally have something they both love. They can both finally see what everyone else has been able to see for ages._  
><em>There is one more part after this, due to be uploaded on Friday 9th March.<em>  
><em>Please review and thank you all for reading. X <em>


	15. Where It All Started

**Final part. I'm so sad this is over.  
>I'm sorry this isn't up on what is technically Friday (busy day, deadlines, blah), but I dragged myself out of bed at 3.30am just to upload this, so I hope it makes up for it! <strong>

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE:<p>

"Uncle Chaz?" a three-year-old Victoire asked as she and her favourite uncle were making cupcakes in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Whats up kiddo?" Charlie asked looking at his eldest niece. She had raw cake mix on her chin and flour in her hair but still looked adorable with her pale ginger pigtails and cute freckles on her nose. He smiled at her, thinking he probably looked just as bad with it in his long red hair and five o'clock shadow.

"Are you going to ask Aunty Herm to marry you?" she asked sweetly and she spooned cake mix into paper cases.

"Maybe one day, sweetie," Charlie answered with a kiss to her head. He had been looking for months to find a perfect diamond for the ring he had made her. He had had his eye on an oddly cut white diamond to fit onto the smooth white gold band and was in negotiations with the goblins at Gringotts over ownership the previous week. Goblins always thought something was more interesting when someone else wanted it so Bill had stepped in to oversee many of the more complex issues of goblin transactions. As soon as Charlie had the diamond, he apperated to Bill and Fleur's cottage to fit it to the ring and had been carrying it in his jeans pocket ever since.

Since the day Victoire was born, Charlie and Hermione had been practically inseparable. They lived in a modest house near the Burrow so they could be near their family but still far enough away to have complete privacy whenever they wanted it. They lived in a house full of love, and respect for each other that was always full of Weasley's. Fred and George, and Ron and Harry were there almost every day to catch up over a beer while Hermione was always the first to jump at babysitting opportunities for her niece.

"I think you should get married," Victoire said matter-of-factly which caused Charlie to laugh. "You should because then I can have someone who isn't old to play with."

"Are you saying I'm old?" Charlie asked with mock outrage while he tickled Victoire's sides. She laughed and screamed and kicked her legs as Charlie picked her up and swung her in his arms. Charlie pulled Victoire into a hug that she returned with a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you Uncle Chaz," she said with the hug.

"Love you too Kiddo," he returned. He shifted her onto his hip as they put the cupcakes in the oven to cook. Charlie pointed his wand at the oven and a bright red balloon appeared out of one of the gas rings. "When that balloon pops, it means the cakes are ready, ok?"

"Ok!" Victoire said with enthusiasm as she was placed on a pile of cushions on one of the chairs. Charlie vanished the evidence of his and his niece's cooking while she drew on huge sheets of paper. There were pink swirls, yellow suns and green squiggles that were meant to be dragons flying through the sky. The scene was a peaceful one until the balloon popped which made all three of them jump and burst out giggling as glittering confetti came falling around the kitchen.

"How long have you been there Aunty Herm?" Victoire asked as Hermione came into the room. Victoire ran to Hermione who picked her up and swung her in circles.

"Not long," Hermione said. She had been watching them draw for around ten minutes, not wanting to disturb their laughter and chatter. "Did you and Uncle Chaz make cakes?"

"Yes, but Uncle Chaz said we're not allowed to give any to Uncle Ron because he said Uncle Ron is a greedy pig." Victoire reeled off, causing Hermione to laugh while Charlie smirked from where he stood near the oven with a tray of cakes in his hands. "But we can't give Uncle Harry them either, because he'll give them to Uncle Ron."

"Did you really say that, Uncle Chaz?" Hermione asked, playing up to the tone Victoire had set.

"Only because Uncle Ron ate two of the last ones and I didn't get one," Charlie reasoned as he pulled Hermione against him and kissed her. Victoire always made sure she made enough cakes for everyone when she was with Uncle Chaz and Aunty Herm.

"Eww gross!" Victoire called as she saw Charlie with his lips on Hermione's. They all laughed and decorated the cakes for the rest of the evening. It had been Bill and Fleur's fourth anniversary the night before and so Victoire was staying with Charlie and Hermione so they could be with each other. Once a thoroughly worn out toddler was sleeping with her head on her Daddy's shoulder and the house was quiet once more did Charlie and Hermione finally relax.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked around a yawn as she stretched before snuggling closer to Charlie's frame.

"Just gone eleven," Charlie replied. He smiled and jumped up from their sofa in the den of the Burrow. "Come with me."

"What? Charlie?" Hermione asked as Charlie lifted her from the sofa. He summoned their shoes from by the door and slipped them onto Hermione's feet before stuffing his own feet into his boots. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said with a smile. "Just come with me."

Charlie led them both down the driveway of the Burrow, to where the wards ended and they could apperate away. Charlie wrapped his arms around Hermione's body and took a second to savour the contact before feeling that familiar, squeezing-through-a-tube feeling of apperating. All around them was noise, the bustle of a crowd and bright golden lights. Hermione recognized the smells and sounds of this place from a few years before.

"Covent Garden market?" she asked as Charlie let his arms fall from Hermione's body. He led them over to the basement area where the string quartette was once again playing their upbeat tunes. Charlie said nothing as he pulled her into the crowd to watch. Hermione was too busy remembering her last visit here, where she had laughed and cheered and clapped with hundreds of other people enjoying the merriment to keep an eye on Charlie. She turned to him expecting to see him stood behind her and was shocked almost to silence when he wasn't there.

"Charlie?" she asked. "CHARLIE?"

"Hermione Granger," said a voice near her. She whipped her head around and saw Charlie in front of the musicians who had stopped playing. The crowed shuffled as Hermione went towards the voice she knew belonged to Charlie. She found him and before she could move any further he spoke again.

"I was asked today by a woman, about this tall," he started, with his hand held at waist height. "She has freckles and cute pigtails and she asked if I was ever going to marry Aunty Herm and like an idiot, Uncle Chaz said 'maybe one day'. Ever since, Uncle Chaz has been kicking himself because he said the wrong thing. It's not a case of maybe; it's a certainty.

"Spending the past three years with you have been the best three years of my life, without doubt. We got through a lot of bad stuff without each other, but you helped me put the pieces back together when you didn't have to and I want to thank you for it. You showed me the good things in life again and made me want to grab it by the balls and see where it takes me, and where it takes us.

"I know I can be a pig, a git and a downright arse when I want to be. And I know you love our family more than anything so I want to make it official. I'm not doing it to prove a point as I'd burn up a sun just to tell you that I love you, a piece of paper can't prove it any more than I can right now." Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn velvet box before lowering himself on bended knee. The whole market place was silent as everyone was listening to Charlie. Nothing moved and no one spoke as he finished his speech.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I love you. I love everything about you, even though you think Poirot is better than Holmes. Would you do me the greatest pleasure by becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Hermione stood, looking at Charlie on his knee in front of her. He opened the velvet box and it showed a large, roughly shaped diamond that glittered in the golden glow of the market. Through her tearful eyes she saw it glint in Charlie's shaking hand.

"You big, daft idiot Charlie Wealsey," Hermione said through her sniffles as she walked to him. "You need to promise me something." Charlie looked up at her from where he kneeled on the ground. His eyes blazed into hers as she spoke to him.

"Anything."

"I need you to promise that you'll do the night changes at first."

Charlie looked up at Hermione, confused at her request. The cogs of his mind working overtime until the penny dropped. He tore his eyes away from Hermione's briefly as he looked at her stomach and then back into her big, beautiful brown eyes. Charlie's mouth was open in shock as Hermione beamed at him, nodding her head madly.

"Yes, yes yes!" she said wetly. Charlie slid the ring onto Hermione's shaking hand as the crowd erupted into jovial whoops and cheers while the band started playing again over the sound of the entire market applauding.

The kiss they shared at that moment was the most special yet as they both laughed and cried with each other, tears of happiness shining on both their cheeks.

"Take me home, Charlie," Hermione whispered as their kiss broke. As they left the market place, strangers throwing blessings and congratulations' upon them they walked hand in hand. The ring was a perfect fit on Hermione's hand. It was where it belonged.

They apperated as soon as they were out of sight, straight to their home near the Burrow where their lips were pressed frantically together as soon as they arrived. They embraced where they stood, hands running under shirts and through hair, exploring well-known bodies all over again. Hermione pulled Charlie's tee over his head and threw it aside before planting kisses along his collar bone and down his torso, causing a shiver to quickly follow.

These kisses were quick and frenzied as her fingertips dragged along his skin, sparking like electricity between them. She pushed Charlie back onto their sofa, straddling his hips where he fell. Hermione could feel him, hard beneath his jeans where she sat astride him as she continued her kisses on his collarbone and licked up to his ear.

Charlie moaned, low in his throat at Hermione's ministrations. Hermione removed her shirt and threw it to join Charlie's on the floor and his eyes easily flowed along the contours of her body. Charlie truly did love the freckles on her side and the scars on her hip she always tried to hide, and the way she didn't care about any of that when they were alone together, truly at one with each other. Hermione stood to remove the rest of her clothing, Charlie watching her as she did. She teased enough to make Charlie growl softy from the back of his throat, but it turned into loud moans and gasps as she unbuttoned his jeans and dragged them from his body.

Slowly, she kissed and caressed her way up his legs and playfully ran her tongue along the hard length her fingers were softly stroking. Charlie's breath caught sharply at the contact and he threw his head back. Hermione knew how to play him so he was a shivering, whimpering mass. She lowered her mouth, taking his length into her mouth where she sucked carefully, a playful tease in this sea of tension. Hermione sucked harder, her head moving to take him deeply into her mouth, which caused Charlie to moan her name louder and push her hair back to see her face. Hermione looked into his eyes, smirking through her lashes; an expression that made Charlie close to losing control.

Hermione removed her mouth with one last flick of her tongue and took her place on Charlie's lap again, making teasing movements of her hips that reduced him to breathy whimpers under her. She stopped the teasing, needed to feel Charlie in her.

He entered her and Hermione started to rise and fall, Charlie's hands possessively on her hips while her hands rested on his muscled shoulders. They moved together, hips rolling as they reached their climax, calling for each other in the shadowy room.

Together they slept on the sofa, naked and wrapped in a conjured blanket. The bright morning sun winking through the living room window brought Charlie out of his blissful dreams of families and babies and he looked at the woman curled up next to him. Gently placing a hand on her stomach so he didn't wake the sleeping Hermione, he wondered if it was all real, or just a wonderful dream.

"Good morning, Daddy," she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"It's really real, isn't it?" He asked. "This is really happening."

They had got their happy ending.

* * *

><p><em>Fin… For real.<br>__So, what do you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts on this. It's been an absolute ball to write and I'm so sad it's now come to a close.  
>The response to this has been phenomenal, I mean really it has. It's got nearly 70 alerts just on this story alone which is madness when my next most popular story only had 18 reviews before it was complete.<br>I want to thank everyone again (I know I sound like a Miss World winner now!) but all the reviews have been amazing and so encouraging when I was still on thin ice at around chapter 5-6ish.  
>Massive love to everyone who followed this, or have followed this to the end after it was completed. <em>

_X_


End file.
